Somewhere in the dark
by Xazera
Summary: Le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli est kidnappée, son équipe et la légiste Maura Isles vont tout faire pour la retrouver en vie. Au milieu d'une histoire d'amour secrète, cette enquête ne manquera pas de perturber certaines personnes...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère va vous plaire! Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre elle va compter... Vous le saurez en allant jusqu'au bout x) **

**Plus sérieusement, je voulais remercier les quelques reviews que j'ai eu pour "La cage aux pandas" ainsi que toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu! **

**Pour cette fiction, j'innove, il y a un peu de POV (uniquement de Jane), vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi. Néanmoins c'est une première pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et conseils ainsi que ce que vous en pensez! **

* * *

_J'ai senti mon esprit revenir à lui. Lentement. J'ai froid. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je suis désorientée. J'hésite à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur du noir qui pourrait m'assaillir pour de bon. Je prends le risque. Comme je m'y attendais, c'est le noir absolu. Je commence à reprendre conscience de mon corps. Même si je suis encore engourdie, je parviens à bouger les doigts. J'essaye de comprendre. Où suis-je? J'essaye de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est le vide. Je dois savoir où je suis. Je décide de me lever. Ou du moins j'essaye. Une douleur me transperce la jambe. La bile me monte à la bouche. Je bouge les bras pour épargner mes membres inférieurs. Je suis encore allongée sur le dos et pourtant mes mains touchent le haut de ma prison. Il faut que j'évalue la taille de la pièce. Je rampe sur le sol glacial jusqu'à trouver le premier mur. Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien. Je n'ose même pas la toucher de peur de sentir l'os dépasser de ma peau. Le mur que je touche est en brique. Il est légèrement plus haut que l'endroit où je me suis réveillée. Je pense que je suis sous des combes. Je continue mon trajet en longeant le mur. En quelques secondes je touche le bout. Je répète l'opération pour les quatre cloisons. La prison ne fait pas plus de deux mètres sur trois. Je me sens déjà oppressée. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe mais le noir ajouté à la petitesse de la pièce me fait peur. Je dois me reprendre. Je n'ai senti aucune porte lors de mon ascension. Mais si je suis sous des combes, il doit y avoir quelque chose en dessous. Je cherche une trappe. Je ne peine pas à la trouver. Un anneau de fer sert de poignée. Je tire. Je fais taire les protestations de mon corps endolori et glacé. Bon sang qu'il fait froid. La trappe ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je ne désespère pas. Quelqu'un va bien venir à un moment ou un autre. Je devrais agir à ce moment-là. Je palpe ma jambe blessée pour finalement évaluer les dégâts. Aucun os ne semblait dépasser, mais je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas une taille normale. Minimum doublée de volume. En attendant une activité humaine, je réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé avant. Comment suis-je arrivé là? Le boulot? Quelle était ma dernière enquête? La dernière chose dont je me souviens est d'être montée dans la voiture de ma meilleure amie Maura. Je la revois me parler de mes cernes sous les yeux. Pourquoi déjà? Je ne sais plus. L'enquête... J'ai mal à la tête à cause de la douleur, j'ai envie de vomir. Je sens que j'ai également des bleus aux niveaux du ventre. Je ne les sentais pas il y a quelques heures. Quelques heures? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là? Je ne sais plus. Je commence à sérieusement avoir peur. Si personne ne vient, je vais finir par mourir de froid. Dans ce silence impénétrable, un faisceau lumineux apparait. Je comprends tout de suite ce que ça signifie. Il arrive, mon kidnappeur vient me rendre visite..._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quelques heures plus tôt:

Ce matin-là, Beacon Hill était recouvert d'une nappe blanche immaculée. Les rayons du soleil faisaient scintiller et fondre lentement la neige qui bloquait les allées des habitants. Maura Isles regardait ce spectacle avec paix et bonheur. Elle aimait son quartier, sa tranquillité et sa beauté. Elle s'imagina quelques secondes la réaction de son amie lorsqu'elle verrait cette vaste étendue blanche. Elle penserait certainement que seuls les riches pouvaient profiter de cela. Que de là où elle venait, la neige était noire avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Encore une marque de franchise qui faisait sourire la scientifique. La sonnerie retentit, et sans même avoir à ouvrir, Maura savait qui se cachait derrière. Elle marcha d'un pas pressé et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Entre Jane."

L'intéressée fit quelques pas et des que la porte fut fermée fondit sur la blonde. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres et la serra contre elle.

"Tu m'as manqué.

-Mais on s'est vu hier"

La légiste souriait. Elle savait très bien ce que voulait dire son amante. Au boulot, il n'y a pas d'amour. Leur relation est tenue secrète d'un commun accord. Aucune d'elles n'étaient réellement prêtes pour faire face aux conséquences d'un amour de ce genre.

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

-Oui, je comprends. Allez, viens te réchauffer.

-Merci, ça caille dehors.

-Température négative encore une fois. L'hiver est rude cette année.

-Oui, mais chez toi au moins, la neige est blanche."

Maura esquissa un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire?

-Je te connais trop bien, je savais que tu allais dire quelque chose dans le genre."

La détective sourit et enlaça son amante. Elle plaça ses mains au creux des reins de la blonde et lova sa tête sur son épaule. Les deux femmes s'imprégnèrent du parfum de l'autre, profitant une dernière fois de la chaleur de l'amour avant d'aller travailler. Elles montèrent dans la voiture de Maura, la veille, elles étaient rentrées ensemble et Jane avait laissé sa voiture devant la BPD. Comme à l'accoutumée, la détective fut déposée dans une rue parallèle. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cette vie lui pesait, mais elle était nécessaire. Évidemment, Jane avait l'impression d'être une criminelle se cachant de tout le monde. Peur d'être vue. Elle coupa par une ruelle qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle était si étroite que la neige n'avait pas pu s'y engouffrer. Elle s'apprêtait à enjamber la palette qui la séparait de l'autre moitié de la rue. Une violente douleur lui traversa le sommet du crâne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Elle avait été poussée par terre. Fidèle à elle-même, l'italienne dégaina son arme et la pointa sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier couru vers elle, et avant qu'elle ait le temps de tirer, lui mît un coup dans la main. Il s'acharna sur elle à coup de pied. Trois ou quatre dans le ventre. Elle ne les avait pas comptés. La brune voulait crier, pour que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne l'aider. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le froid avait eu raison d'elle. Et endolori ses cordes vocales déjà affaiblies par la saison. L'assaillant lui assena le coup de grâce. Un violent coup de pied dans la jambe. L'os craqua sous l'impact. La dureté du sol accompagnée par la rage du criminel eut raison d'elle. Le lieutenant s'évanouie de douleur et se retrouva à la merci de l'homme.

Maura entra à la BPD, s'attendant à croiser Jane. Elle ne l'avait laissé qu'à quelques pas d'ici après tout. Personne. Surement en train de travailler. La blonde ne se posa pas plus de question est descendit à la morgue. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son bureau, enleva son beau manteau parisien et son béret. Elle dénoua l'écharpe que lui avait offert l'italienne et enfila sa tenue de travail. Trois autopsies prévues aujourd'hui. La matinée passa rapidement. L'autopsie qu'elle venait de pratiquer était sur une jeune femme victime de meurtre. Poignardée une seule fois dans le cœur. La blessure était très nette, faites par un professionnel. Elle apporta ses résultats à Crowe et alla déjeuner. La belle scientifique chercha des yeux son amie mais ne la trouva pas. Elle imagina qu'elle était en train de travailler, comme à son habitude. Elle mangea une salade composée et retourna travailler. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, plus vite elle pourrait rentrer préparer le diner. Ce soir-là, sa détective venait manger chez elle. Cela promettait une bonne et agréable soirée. Elle termina donc rapidement ses autopsies dont celle de l'enquête de Jane. La scientifique se pencha au-dessus du cadavre et nota ses premières constatations: Homme d'une cinquantaine d'années non identifié. Points remarquables, grain de beauté sous l'œil droit et tache de naissance sur le pied gauche. Elle fixa alors le mort comme pour lire dans ses pensées.

"Mon cher monsieur, nous allons trouver ce qui vous est arrivé."

Elle attrapa son scalpel et commença l'incision en Y. La blonde découpa la cage thoracique et soupesa les organes, suivant le protocole d'une autopsie classique. Elle fut interrompue dans son travail par la sonnerie de la morgue, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau cadavre. Elle alla ouvrir et laissa entrer les trois hommes. Les deux qui portaient le sac mortuaire repartirent une fois leur besogne achevée. Le troisième regarda avec insistance Maura pendant qu'elle signait la décharge. Il lui fit un sourire radieux avant de se retirer en la saluant.

Elle termina son autopsie. L'homme était mort par injection de cyanure de potassium dans le cou. La légiste se dépêcha d'apporter ses conclusions à la criminelle, espérant au passage voir sa compagne. Aucune trace de Jane. Etrange, la détective recevait toujours les premiers résultats en main propre.

"Frost, tu sais où est Jane?

-Non, désolé Doc. On ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui. C'est assez inhabituel d'ailleurs. Elle est peut-être malade.

-Non, elle va très bien. Du moins ce matin elle allait bien...

-Ce matin? Vous l'avez vu?"

La blonde s'aperçut de son erreur. Rien ne devait se savoir.

"Oui, je l'ai accompagné. Problème de voiture..."

Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que l'agent ne verrait pas l'urticaire apparaitre dans son cou.

"Bon, en tout cas voilà les premiers résultats de l'autopsie. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-Merci Docteur Isles!"

La scientifique tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau. Elle était inquiète, et pour de bon. Comment se fait-il que Jane ne soit pas venue au travail?

"Je l'ai pourtant déposé à deux pas d'ici..."

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Messagerie.

"Jane, c'est Maura. Je me fais des soucis, tu n'es pas venue travailler alors que je t'ai déposé à deux rues de la BPD... Rappelle-moi quand tu as le message s'il-te-plait."

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, regarda autour d'elle et finit par ajouter: «Je t'aime."

Elle raccrocha et retourna au travail. Si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles ce soir, elle préviendrait l'équipe. Mais ses pensées étaient accaparées par sa détective. La concentration n'était plus au rendez-vous. Il sonnait dix-sept heures lorsqu'elle prit le chemin de chez elle. L'épaisse couche de neige qui le matin recouvrait l'allée avait disparue. Chassée par le soleil et le sel. Maura gara sa voiture devant chez elle et entra. Elle contempla d'un regard triste la maison vide qui s'offrait à elle. Elle rêvait d'y voir une famille, d'y fêter un réveillon entouré d'amour, de passion et d'amitié, d'y embrasser la femme de sa vie devant le monde entier. Leur montrer qu'elles étaient heureuses. Le clamer haut et fort, elle le voulait mais n'y était pas prête. La blonde se servit un verre de vin et resta dans ses pensées pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Elle parvint à oublier sa détresse vis-à-vis de Jane quelques instants. Divaguant entre les visions de bonheur et de voyage. Vers dix-huit heures elle commença à préparer le diner, rien de très extravagant. Des lasagnes, selon une recette que lui avait donnée Angela. Elle mît la table avec beaucoup de soin. Ce n'était pas leur premier diner aux "chandelles", néanmoins, la légiste prenait du plaisir à tout faire dans les règles de l'art. L'horloge du salon indiquait vingt heures. C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette aurait dû retentir, que la porte aurait dû s'ouvrir et qu'un baiser aurait dû être donné. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Jane ne se montra pas. A neuf heures, la légiste avait appelé la brune une dizaine de fois et envoyé le même nombre de message. Elle décida de contacter Frost.

"Lieutenant Frost.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je m'inquiète pour Jane.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles vous non plus?

-Non, elle devait manger chez moi ce soir...

-Je vais contacter Korsak, on va lancer les recherches.

-Merci, je vous rejoins au commissariat.

-A tout de suite."

La scientifique raccrocha et se précipita vers la BPD. Elle devait donner le plus d'informations possible. Malgré l'heure tardive, tous les lieutenants étaient agités. Francki, Frost, Korsak, Crowe, Martinez et Cavanaugh... Tous étaient présents et appelaient leurs contacts Et leurs informateurs.

"Docteur Isles! Par ici!"

La blonde s'avança et regarda Cavanaugh.

"Frost m'a dit que vous aviez vu Rizzoli ce matin.

-Oui, enfin... Je l'ai déposé à quelques rues d'ici.

-Vous pouvez me montrer où exactement?

-Oui, suivez-moi."

Elle le conduisit derrière le commissariat et montra l'endroit où elle c'était garé.

"Je l'ai déposé là, ensuite elle rejoint l'avant du commissariat en passant par cette ruelle-là..."

Elle montra du doigt la ruelle en question.

"Pourquoi vous l'avez déposé derrière?

-Je... Enfin..."

Elle hésita puis décida de le dire. Il n'y avait que Cavanaugh, il ne dirait rien.

"Promettez-moi que cela ne se saura pas.

-C'est promis.

-Le lieutenant Rizzoli et moi entretenons une relation depuis maintenant un petit moment. Evidemment on ne voulait pas que ça de sache...

-Très bien. Nous dirons aux autres qu'elle devait voir un contact juste derrière.

-Merci."

Il hocha la tête et s'aventura dans la ruelle. L'homme alluma sa lampe et examina chaque recoin. Il s'arrêta, s'agenouilla et observa quelque chose sur le sol. Il passa un appel qui fit venir l'équipe scientifique.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose monsieur?

-Du sang, et une arme de la police...

-Celle de Jane?

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Excusez-moi, je retourne à l'intérieur.

-Docteur Isles?"

La scientifique se retourna et fut face à l'homme.

"On va la retrouver...

-Espérons qu'elle soit en vie à ce moment-là..."

Il hocha la tête et retourna avec l'équipe de scientifique. La légiste préféra rester seule quelques instants et retourna dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et attrapa la photo sur son bureau. Dessus on voyait Maura assise sur le sable et Jane allongée à côté d'elle. La blonde se remémora cette journée. Weekend à la plage avec Angela. C'était elle qui avait pris cette photo. Elle contemplait le magnifique sourire de la détective. Une larme perla à ses yeux.

"Mais où es-tu passée Jane?

-Surement pas loin..."

Maura sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'on lui réponde.

"Désolée si je t'ai fait peur...

-Angela, qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci?

-Francki m'a appelé pour Jane..."

La scientifique eut un sourire triste.

"Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est surement pas loin...

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas donner de nouvelles.

-Elle est solide. Tu la connais Maura, elle ne se laissera pas faire!

-Je sais bien... Mais elle est peut-être déjà morte...

-Ne dis pas ça! Jane n'est pas morte, elle attend qu'on la retrouve quelque part.

-Vous savez, trois heures. C'est le temps moyen de survie pour une personne kidnappée.

-Si elle a bien été kidnappée.

-Aucun accident dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres autour du commissariat. Et on ne voit pas Jane sur les vidéos des distributeurs aux alentours...

-Aller vient, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

-Monte quand même, hors de question que tu restes toute seule ici!

-Merci Angela."

L'italienne serra la scientifique dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage. Elle s'installa à une table et regarda dans le vide. Ne pas savoir était pire que tout. Elle était absente, tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle ne la touchait plus. La légiste imaginait ce que serait sa vie sans sa compagne. Ce fut son téléphone qui la tira de ses songes. Numéro secret.

" Isles.

-Bonjour Maura.

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-J'ai quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à qui vous tenez...

-Comment...?

-Jane Rizzoli est en ce moment même avec moi."

Inconsciemment elle se leva et parla plus fort.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review! **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur! (Je précise pour Yaya Gefibu que ses deux reviews sont passées ;p )! Je ne prends jamais le temps de répondre au cas par cas, à l'occasion j'envoie un message privé pour les inscrits, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne prends pas en considération ce que vous me dites! **

**Je poste donc le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Encore une fois, le POV n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup pratiqué, j'ai donc peur que les sentiments et émotions se répètent au fil des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez cela redondant! Je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors sans plus attendre je vous laisse attaquer la suite de ma fiction!**

* * *

_Ses pas résonnaient dans le noir qui m'assaillait. Les bruits m'empêchaient de déterminer par où il arrivait. Je savais juste qu'il était là, près de moi. À épier le moindre de mes mouvements. Les pas se sont arrêtés. Je n'arrivais pas à sentir sa présence, je suis désorientée. J'essaye de me servir de mes autres sens, ceux que j'aiguise depuis que je suis dans ce grenier. Je sens son odeur, il vient très certainement de prendre une douche. Son odeur d'eau de toilette de supermarché me dégoute et me donne envie de vomir. La bile me monte à la gorge. Un bruit métallique se fait entendre à quelques pas de moi. Un bruit qui m'est familier, une gamelle?_

_"Mangez et buvez. C'est tout ce que vous aurez!_

_-Dans une gamelle, vous m'avez prise pour un chien?"_

_Ma voix que je pensais puissante était faiblarde. Elle n'avait plus rien de celle que j'avais lorsque j'interrogeais les criminels._

_"C'est tout ce que vous méritez!"_

_J'entendis la trappe se refermer sur ces mots. Le faible rayon de lumière qui s'était insinué dans la pièce durant ce laps de temps m'avait éblouie. De petits papillons voletaient encore devant moi. J'ai fermé les yeux pour retrouver le noir auquel je m'étais finalement habitué. Malgré la répulsion que cela provoquait en moi je me suis mise à chercher la gamelle. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que je n'avais rien bu et rien manger. Tout en gardant ma jambe la plus droite possible, j'avançais à tâtons. Mes doigts touchèrent enfin le froid métallique du récipient. À l'intérieur le précieux liquide. De l'eau. Elle n'était pas fraiche, tant mieux. J'ai trop froid pour autre chose. Je bois sans retenue, personne ne me vois mais je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'un animal. À quelques centimètre un morceau de pain et un mélange de légume fade et caoutchouteux. J'eus une pensée pour mon chien, à qui je ne donnerais même pas ça à manger. Je m'en contente, je dois reprendre des forces si je veux lutter contre mon kidnappeur. C'est vraiment dégoutant, rien à voir avec la bonne cuisine de Ma'!_

_Je suis fatiguée, j'ai lutté contre le sommeil jusqu'à maintenant, je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes. Je sombre petit à petit, espérant me réveiller avant la prochaine visite de l'homme._

_Dans mon rêve, je retrouve Maura. Je la vois, pas elle. Je lui parle, elle ne répond pas. Je la touche, elle ne le sens pas. Je suis un fantôme sans existence. Sans consistance. Nos regards se croisent une dernière fois avant que je parte, je me retrouve une fois de plus dans un endroit sombre et froid. Les visages de mes proches dansent devant moi, tous ont la même expression, tristesse et désolation. Je comprends pourquoi mais je ne l'accepte pas! Je refuse d'être la cause d'autant de larmes, de cris. Je sortirais d'ici, je vous le promets! Je me réveille et me sens comme si je venais de passer huit heures dans les bras de Maura. Apaisée et reposée. Je me relève tant bien que mal, le plafond m'oblige à rester accroupie. J'ignore ma jambe et me déplace jusqu'à la trappe. Gamelle en ferraille à la main. J'attends qu'il arrive. Il a essayé de m'enlever à ceux qui me sont chers, je vais lui faire payer. J'attends, je patiente. La douleur n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, je pense à Ma', Francki, Tommy, Frost et Korsak. Maura. C'est pour elle que je fais ça, elle ne mérite pas de pleurer pour moi. Je sais qu'elle doit déjà être dans tous ses états. Le jour de ma disparition on devait diner ensemble. Je suis sure que le repas aurait été merveilleux et soldé par une nuit fantastique. Tout cela aura lieu lorsque je serais de retour à la maison. Il revient, surement pour reprendre les gamelles vides. La trappe se soulève lentement, il jauge la pièce et l'examina pour voir où je me suis tapie, cette fois il ne saura pas. Je suis derrière lui, je le vois monter la dernière marche qui le sépare de ma prison. Le noir est mon ami, je l'ai désormais apprivoisé, je bondis sans bruit et frappe de toute mes force son crâne. Je l'entends crier, je l'ai eu. Mais je n'ai pas eu assez de force pour le neutraliser complètement. J'y retourne, mais cette fois il est prêt. Il sort sa lampe torche et m'éclaire le visage. Cette douce chaleur que j'aurais autrefois adorée m'aveugle. J'ai perdu, je le sais. Mais je continue, je m'élance à l'aveuglette et l'attrape par la taille tel un plaquage de football. Comme j'ai appris en jouant avec mes frères. Nous tombons et lui en profite pour m'attraper les cheveux et les tirer. Il me jette au sol et se relève. L'homme que j'ai vu brun me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je crois que ma cote est fêlée. Un deuxième dans ma jambe déjà en miette et m'assène le coup de grâce avec une droite dans la joue. Je ne veux plus me relever, j'ai mal, j'ai peur..._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les rues de Boston étaient encore une fois recouvertes d'un grand manteau blanc. L'herbe gelée craquait sous les pieds des coureurs et promeneurs. Les enfants jouaient et riaient de bon cœur. Tous les habitants devraient être heureux, la neige qui bloquait les routes rappelait aux gens à quel point cette saison était merveilleuse et attendue. Et pourtant, au milieu de ce paysage féerique, des gens mourraient, des couples se brisaient et des gens disparaissaient. Ce matin-là, Maura Isles n'ouvrit pas les yeux sur la femme de sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas dormi. Trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée et trop inquiète pour dormir, un état de flottement s'était emparée d'elle. Aucune nouvelle depuis maintenant trois jours. Ses repas se limitaient au strict minimum, de quoi survivre pour retrouver sa bien-aimée. Au travail, elle tentait de cacher sa détresse, la pitié dans le regard des gens la rendait malade. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait plaindre s'était Jane. Prise entre les griffes d'on ne sait qui, on ne sait où... Seul indice pour la retrouver, cet appel...

Flash-Back:

"Isles.

-Bonjour Maura.

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-J'ai quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à qui vous tenez...

-Comment...?

-Jane Rizzoli est en ce moment même avec moi."

Inconsciemment elle se leva et parla plus fort.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent, Frost qui passait compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il alla chercher de quoi tracer l'appel et entraina Maura avec lui.

"Qui je suis n'a pas grande importance. Vous voulez revoir l'agent Rizzoli?

-Lieutenant... Elle est lieutenant...

-Peu importe le titre qu'on lui donne, c'est une bonne à rien qui ne mérite même pas que je l'entretienne!

-Alors libérez là, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas..."

Le sang-froid dont elle faisait part étonna grandement l'équipe, la femme, qui, quelques secondes plus tôt était à la limite du mutisme, tenait en haleine un kidnappeur.

"Je ne suis pas idiot Docteur Isles. Écoutez, nous allons faire un marché. Conduisez-vous correctement et je libèrerais mademoiselle Rizzoli.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Souvenez-vous de tout ce que vos parents vous ont appris, les bonnes manières, les beaux et heureux mariages, le travail assidu et correctement fait. Tout cela...

-Je ne comprends pas, je fais toujours du bon travail.

-Peut-être bien, nous verrons cela... En attendant, l'agent Rizzoli est en piteux état, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ait rapidement accès à des soins...

-Attendez! Laissez-moi lui parler, s'il-vous-plait!"

Le malfaiteur ria bruyamment devant le demande de la scientifique.

"Non docteur Isles, je ne peux pas vous laisser lui parler. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit en état de discuter."

Le regard de la blonde changea, ce n'était plus de la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux, c'était de la colère. Parce qu'un homme s'en prenait à la femme de son cœur, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, parce qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez-fait?

-Rien de bien méchant... Elle dort du sommeil des justes. Vous la reverrez bientôt, souvenez-vous de notre marché."

La tonalité indiquait qu'il avait raccroché. Maura jeta un regard suppliant à Frost.

"Je l'ai, une cabine près de Charles River dans South Boston.

-On y va!

-Non Doc' vous restez là. On vous tient au courant.

-Pas question, je viens avec vous, ce n'est même pas négociable!"

L'homme à la peau nuit regarda son chef qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Alors venez, mais vous restez en arrière!

-Oui, je sais."

Après cela, ils s'étaient rendus à la cabine en question. Personne ne les attendait évidemment, la rue était déserte et personne n'avait rien vu. Les quelques empreintes ayant été relevées n'avaient eu aucun résultat. Si jamais celles du ravisseur y étaient, elles n'avaient servies à rien. Il avait nettoyé derrière lui et choisi méticuleusement le lieu de son appel. À l'entendre, il ne portait pas le détective Rizzoli dans son cœur. C'est donc tout naturellement que l'équipe fouilla dans les dernières enquêtes de l'italienne. Même Maura s'y attela, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver Jane.

"Chercher dans les enquêtes antérieures à la promotion de Jane, au téléphone le ravisseur a dit l'agent Rizzoli... N'est-ce pas docteur Isles?

-Hum? Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit parce qu'il l'a connu à ce moment-là, je pense plutôt qu'il est mal renseigné à propos de Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

-Doc', c'est donc une supposition que vous êtes en train de faire?

-Non, une hypothèse."

La joue monta aux joues de la légiste qui prétexta une envie soudaine de thé pour s'échapper.

"Jane se moquerait de moi si elle voyait ça... Elle appellerait ça l'instinct. Que ce sont mes tripes qui parlent, tout ça c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose, je vis à travers la science. Et pourtant... Je suis presque sure que le meurtrier n'a pas connu Jane lorsqu'elle était agent."

Elle imagina quelques secondes le visage de son amante si elle avait écouté ses pensées. Le sourire moqueur et taquin qui lui allait si bien parcourrait son beau visage. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la scientifique. D'un revers de main elle l'effaça. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle avait du travail. Elle se murmura quelques paroles rassurantes à elle-même et y retourna. Elle le devait, non pour elle, mais pour Jane. Qui subissait les foudres d'une tierce personne pendant que tous ses amis, sa famille la cherchait avec toutes les forces dont ils étaient capable.

Elle retourna au bureau où siégeait habituellement la détective. Le tiroir dans lequel elle rangeait son arme, la peluche que lui avait offerte son frère suite à sa blessure à l'abdomen, le bureau sur lequel elle avait posé sa cheville blessée sous les ordres de Maura. Cet endroit où l'italienne avait passé de longue soirée, éveillée grâce à la caféine, en train de travailler sur des dossiers non résolus.

Suite à de longues heures de tri, trois dossiers furent retenus. Le premier concernant un père dont le fils avait été arrêté par Jane pour homicide involontaire. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre qui ni pourquoi, son fils n'avait pas fait exprès, il ne devait pas aller en prison. Le second était une femme violée et tuée avec une fourchette à poisson. Le petit ami n'a pas digéré d'être suspecté et a envoyé plusieurs plaintes et lettres de menaces à Jane. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à accepter le fait que la brune soit lieutenant. Pendant l'enquête, il l'appelait "L'agent fliquette". Et enfin la troisième, un frère dont la sœur jumelle a été assassiné. L'affaire est toujours en cours et le jeune homme avait envoyé près de vingt lettres de menace à la détective pour qu'elle la résolve. Il avait étudié sa carrière avec minutie et disait sans cesse qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester agent plutôt que d'empêcher les criminels d'être appréhendés. Il était près de quatre heures lorsque l'équipe rentra se coucher.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Et voilà où l'enquête en était. Les interrogatoires s'enchainaient, les suspects défilaient et se défendaient. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir enlevé Jane. Maura était plantée devant sa fenêtre et fixait un point imaginaire. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas censée travailler et toute l'équipe lui avait bien dit de de reposer. Les cernes qui berçaient ses yeux semblaient interminables. La scientifique n'était pas de cet avis, ne rien faire lui faisait encore plus de mal. Pourtant, elle les écouta. La nuit avait été agitée mais reposante. Son thé fumait dans ses mains, mais elle ne le buvait pas. Elle s'enivrait de cette chaleur pour se donner un peu de courage. Elle allait nettoyer l'appartement de la détective. La police l'avait fouillé de fond en comble pour trouver des informations et avait laissé un désordre phénoménal. Cela venait s'ajouter au bazar laissé par l'italienne, il y avait du travail. Bien que Maura essaye de se persuader qu'elle allait là-bas uniquement pour ranger, c'était bien plus que ça. Un besoin de se rapprocher de Jane malgré le fait qu'elle ait disparue, le besoin de vérifier qu'elle n'était plus là. La blonde enfila un jogging et un vieux T-shirt et partit en direction de l'antre de sa compagne. D'habitude si bien habillée, elle ne se reconnaissait plus elle-même, elle n'avait plus envie d'être belle si la personne qu'elle aimait n'était plus là pour le voir. Elle se trouvait devant la porte, le double des clés que lui avait donné Jane était dans sa main, prêt à ouvrir. Elle inspira un grand coup et entra. Il faisait noir. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les volets fermés et la lumière éteinte. Le silence régnait. Joe Friday n'était pas là, il était chez Korsak le temps que la détective revienne. La télévision semblait éteinte à jamais. La table basse croulait sous les emballages vides et les bouteilles de bière. La seule chose propre et bien placé était une photo. La même que dans le bureau de Maura. Le cadre dans lequel elle était exposée était en bois. Très simple, sans décoration particulière, le regard devait être attiré uniquement par les deux femmes. Maura essuya la larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux et commença à nettoyer. Elle se noya dans le rangement pour oublier sa détresse, cela fonctionna. Elle n'était pas heureuse, elle était occupée. Ce fut la fatigue qui la ramena à la réalité. Un coup d'œil à son portable: vingt-trois heures. Cela faisait treize heures qu'elle débarrassait l'appartement de ses déchets. Elle avait sauté le repas et ne s'était pas arrêté. Son dos lui faisait mal, elle s'en fichait. Ses doigts étaient fripés par le frottement avec les éponges. L'appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre. La légiste avança lentement vers la chambre. À pas de loup, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller Jane un dimanche matin. Elle se coucha dans le lit du côté de l'italienne et s'empara des dernières effluves d'odeur qu'il restait. Elle serrait l'oreiller de son amante avec autant de force que possible, pour l'empêcher de disparaitre encore. Elle rejoignit Morphée en quelques secondes. Les cauchemars la laissèrent tranquille ce soir-là, protégée par sa détective, qui même aux bras des criminels, trouve toujours le moyen de veiller sur elle...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me faire part de vos impressions! :D **

**Salut tout le monde! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chapitre et d'avoir laisser des reviews pour certains. J'espère que un chapitre par semaine c'est un rythme correct, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire plus. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vais vous laisser lire mon chapitre, en espérant que ça va vous plaire! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_Froid, douleur. Ce sont les deux premières choses que j'ai ressenties à mon réveil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente, surement longtemps. Mes membres sont engourdis et je peine à les bouger, même à les sentir. Ma jambe n'est qu'un lointain souvenir comparer à la douleur que m'affligent mes cotes. C'est bien pire que lorsque ces dix grammes de cuivre m'ont traversé de part en part. Chaque respiration me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, chaque souffle me donne envie de vomir sous la violence de ma souffrance. J'ai encore ce gout de bile désagréable dans la bouche. J'ai soif, très soif. Je vis comme un animal depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Deux, peut-être trois. La notion du temps est très différente dans le noir, mais seuls repères sont les visites de mon ravisseur. Maintenant il prend des précautions quand il vient. Il ne rentre plus et dépose les gamelles justes devant la trappe. Je commence à bouger pour vérifier que j'ai un peu d'eau. Ma cage thoracique est en feu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'écrouler. Je sens les os fêlés frotter ma peau à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je limite mes mouvement pour éviter qu'elles m'ouvrent le ventre mais cela va bientôt arriver, je le sens. Je m'en veux de ne pas écouter Maura plus souvent, je suis presque sure qu'elle m'a déjà parlé de ce qu'il faut faire dans ce cas-là. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle étale sa science, je la regarde dans les yeux, je me délecte de la passion qui émane d'elle. Je regarde briller le vert de ses iris. Je souris à ce souvenir mais suis très vite rattrapé par la réalité de ma situation. Je sens mes forces me quitter, je m'affaiblis de minute en minute. À cet instant j'ai peur. Peur parce que je ne contrôle rien, peur parce que je suis seule... Je pense aux gens que je vais laisser derrière moi. Maman, qui a toujours été là pour moi, sur qui je peux compter dans les pires moments. Un peu collante mais tellement aimante. Francki et Tommy, mes deux frères blagueurs et protecteurs malgré le fait que je sois l'aînée. Les problèmes de Tommy se sont arrangés et maintenant il y a TJ. Frost et Korsak, mes coéquipiers, ils couvrent mes arrières en toutes circonstances. Je ne me retourne plus lors des assauts, je sais qu'ils sont là quelque part. Je sais aussi qu'ils me cherchent en ce moment même, mais parviendront-ils à me trouver dans ce grenier perdu? Et Maura, encore une fois la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Avec qui je veux fonder une famille. Est-ce que je lui aie dit tout ça? Connait-elle vraiment l'ampleur de mes sentiments? Je ne sais pas, je jure que si je sors d'ici en vie je lui dirais chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort. Toutes ces personnes que je laisse derrière moi si je pars. Je vous en supplie, trouvez-moi._

"Trouvez-moi!"...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide depuis dix minutes déjà. Frost avait essayé de joindre Maura une demi-douzaine de fois sans résultat. La légiste dormait profondément d'un sommeil sans rêves. Chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis maintenant quatre nuits. Elle était immobile dans le lit de sa compagne, endormie. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur l'oreiller droit du lit. Le gauche toujours serré contre le cœur de la scientifique. Les couvertures étaient restées en place, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les défaire et de s'en couvrir. La fatigue avait remporté son premier combat. Maura se leva doucement, chacun de ses gestes étaient ponctués par un grognement de douleur suite à ses courbatures. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son téléphone et consulta ses messages. Trois de Korsak, deux de Frost et un d'Angela. Elle commença par appeler Angela.

"Allo?

-Angela, c'est Maura.

-Maura! Mais où est-ce que tu es? On se faisait tous des soucis, ça fait un moment qu'on essaye de te joindre!

-Je..."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule: quinze heure douze. Elle avait dormi pendant près de seize heures.

"Je suis désolée, je me suis endormie et je ne me suis pas réveillée apparemment...

-Ça ne fait rien, écoute, rappelle Frost. Lui et Korsak ont avancé dans l'enquête, ils ont dit que tu pouvais prendre ta journée étant donné les circonstances.

-Quelles circonstances?

-Personne n'est idiot et on te connaît trop bien. Tu n'es pas en forme depuis que ma fille a disparu. Passe la journée dans ton canapé à regarder la télévision, je passerais ce soir t'apporter de quoi manger.

-Je ne suis pas chez moi!"

Elle avait parlé avec trop de précipitation et le regretta rapidement.

"Vraiment, tu es où?

-Je suis chez Jane, j'ai fait du ménage hier.

-Bon très bien, je passerais vers dix-neuf heures.

-D'accord.

-A ce soir Maura.

-Angela!

-Oui?

-Merci..."

L'italienne sourit et raccrocha le téléphone sans un mot de plus. Après tout, Maura était comme sa fille et elle devait prendre soin d'elle autant que de Jane. La belle blonde décida donc de suivre les conseils d'Angela et s'assit devant la télévision. Un documentaire sur la montée de la monarchie en France et un thé sur le canapé. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, la légiste ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'exténuer une fois encore pour refaire une nuit comme celle-là. L'inquiétude était toujours là, mais elle parvenait mieux à la gérer. Ses nerfs ne lâchaient plus, elle parvenait à faire autre chose ou à accorder de l'attention a d'autres personnes. La soirée arrive, la pièce s'assombrissait en même temps que le soleil se couchait. Maura ne voulait pas allumer la lumière, la télévision se suffisait à elle-même. Pourtant elle fut bien obliger de le faire lorsqu'Angela frappa.

"Maura, c'est Angela!

-J'arrive, un instant!"

La blonde se leva, alluma la lumière et ouvrit à la mère de Jane. La femme étreignit la scientifique et la regarda dans les yeux. Comme pour jauger le niveau de détresse dans son regard.

"Je vais bien Angela.

-Je vais faire semblant de te croire pour l'instant, je vais faire à manger."

La légiste sourit et alla éteindre la télévision. Elle s'accouda au comptoir de la cuisine américaine et observa sa "belle-mère". Elle avait sorti une casserole et une poêle pour faire des bolognaises à la Rizzoli.

"Un jour il faudra que vous me donniez toutes vos recettes...

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué tu sais, surtout pour une bonne cuisinière comme toi.

-Je ne cuisine pas si bien que ça, je ne fais que suivre les recettes.

-Et bien tu le fais à merveille! Jane sait à peine faire à manger pour survivre..."

Maura baissa le regard.

"Désolée Maura, pour moi aussi c'est dur.

-Je sais Angela. Je suis vraiment navrée, je passe mon temps à me plaindre sans penser aux autres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon je suis inquiète des que je les vois partir en intervention ou dans leurs enquêtes...

-Je comprends tout-à-fait..."

Un silence s'installa. Maura fixait un point imaginaire et Angela faisait sa sauce avec une telle aisance qu'elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés.

"Dis-donc tu as fait un boulot incroyable dans l'appartement, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi propre!

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je n'y aie pas passé tant de temps que ça..."

C'était un mensonge et elle le savait. Espérons qu'Angela ne le remarque pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de dire qu'elle avait passé treize heures à nettoyer et presque le même temps à dormir ensuite.

"Tu as de l'urticaire, mais bon si tu ne veux pas m'en parler il n'y a pas de soucis. C'est ton choix. Je veux juste que tu sache que si tu as un problème je suis là.

-Merci, je vais mettre la table."

Elle commença à se diriger vers le placard où se trouvait les assiettes, puis les couverts, les verres et les serviettes. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'italienne qu'elle connaissait très bien l'appartement. Cependant elle n'en fit pas part à Maura, il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait entre elle et Jane mais ce n'était pas à elle de demander quoi. Elles s'installèrent à table et mangèrent, au début dans un silence pesant et oppressant. La blonde ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle sentait bien qu'Angela lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Elle craignait de dire une bêtise qui apprendrait à la mère sa relation avec Jane.

"Vous croyez qu'on va la retrouver?"

Un chuchotement s'était échappé de la bouche de Maura. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule à y croire.

"Bien sûr qu'on va la retrouver! Toute la BPD est sur l'affaire et Dean a même demandé au FBI d'appeler ses contacts pour plus d'informations...

-Dean est au courant de l'affaire?

-Apparemment, il a beaucoup de contact."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Maura, il y a une possibilité pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi n'est-ce pas?"

La concernée eut un sourire triste.

"Si jamais cela arrivait, je veux que tu me promette que tu continueras à vivre comme avant.

-Cela ne sera plus comme avant si Jane n'est plus là, je ne sais pas comment je ferais.

-Ma fille t'apprécie beaucoup, il y a quelque chose de spécial entre vous. Je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est, c'est juste... Incroyablement puissant. Elle n'aimerait pas que tu fiches ta vie en l'air à cause d'elle."

Maura détestait la tournure que prenait la discussion, elle voulait changer de sujet et rapidement.

"Vous voulez un dessert?

-Euh... Non merci.

-Je vais débarrasser dans ce cas-là...

-Je vais t'aider.

-Ecoutez Angela, vous êtes comme une mère pour moi, vraiment. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous faites, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas où trouver la force d'avancer. Je me sens faible et idiote. Jane est toujours forte, courageuse. Moi je suis lâche...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu es une personne très courageuse qui a fait face à plein d'obstacle dans sa vie. La rencontre avec tes parents biologiques, le procès de ton père, Dennis, Ian, Garett...

-J'étais avec Jane à chaque fois...

-Et bien cette fois tu ne vas pas rester forte avec Jane, tu vas le faire pour elle."

Une larme perla aux yeux de la blonde, elle hocha la tête avec détermination.

"Vous êtes une mère incroyable. Vous trouvez toujours les mots.

-C'est un métier qui s'apprend sur le tas. Y'a pas de manuel pour ça."

Les deux femmes se sourirent et terminèrent de ranger en silence.

"Vous voulez rester regarder un film?

-Pourquoi pas, tu es sure que je ne te dérangerais pas?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester seule...

-Alors je vais rester. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?

-Et bien je suppose que vous devez être comme Jane et préférer les films d'actions ou d'humour alors...

-Jane et moi, on a beaucoup de chose en commun, mais pas les gouts cinématographiques. Un bon film à l'eau de rose où un documentaire animalier ça m'irait."

Encore une fois leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en sourires.

"Il y a un très beau documentaire français sur la faune Océanique.

-C'est parfait. Aller viens t'asseoir sous la couverture.

-Merci."

La scientifique se blottit dans les bras d'Angela. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, loin de tous problèmes. La femme qui la serrait dans ses bras représentait la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Certes, Maura adorait sa mère. Mais elle regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu s'asseoir sur le canapé dans ses bras ou lui raconter sa journée en rentrant de l'école. Une mère qui préparait le gouter avant que tu partes le matin, qui t'embrassait devant tous tes amis malgré tes protestations... Une mère présente. Morphée vint prendre la scientifique alors que le film atteignait sa vingtième minute. Angela la regarda dormir en lui caressant les cheveux avec amour. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille, ni Maura. Elle aimait les deux presque autant à présent. Lorsque le film fut terminé, l'italienne installa sa fille adoptive dans le lit de Jane et régla son réveil. Elle avait besoin de travailler. Elle laissa un petit mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine et rentra chez elle pour se coucher. Les soirées comme celles-là ne sont pas agitées mais son éreintantes au niveau émotionnel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La commissariat était agité, rempli de policier malgré l'heure peu avancée de la matinée. La disparition d'un policier les avait tous mis à cran, même si il s'agissait de Jane Rizzoli. Des cartes des villes étaient suspendues à divers endroit, des emplois du temps de la dernière journée de l'italienne et accrochés et ses connaissances étaient répertoriées. Tout cela s'était fait en quelques heures. Une enquête approfondie avait révélé plusieurs points intéressant. Ce fut donc avec une grande surprise que Maura pénétra dans l'espace de travail. Frost l'aborda dès qu'il l'aperçut.

"Doc! On a peut-être une piste, viens je vais vous expliquer."

La blonde ne dit rien, elle suivait l'homme à la peau nuit, bien décidée à se reprendre.

"Bon alors, on a cherché dans ses anciennes enquêtes comme on l'avait fait avec vous, mais ça ne collait pas. Les plus récentes ne correspondent pas et les autres sont trop anciennes. On a donc pensé aux enquêtes en cours, ou du moins celles qui attendaient sur son bureau.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Il y a maintenant cinq jours, un inspecteur du bâtiment a été retrouvé mort sur un chantier de grande envergure. Un nouveau complexe immobilier avec plus de deux cent appartements et parking souterrain.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ce corps...

-Il a été retrouvé dans une cage d'acide, plus de chair. L'anthropologue judiciaire s'est occupé de tout mais a quand même pris la peine de prévenir le médecin légiste du Massachusetts ...

-Je n'ai pas...

-Pike, c'était pendant vos deux jours d'absence."

Elle émit un léger grognement de désapprobation et laissa continuer Frost.

"Le rapport avec Jane?

-L'assassinat a été confirmé, et le chantier ne peut pas continuer tant que l'affaire n'est pas bouclée.

-Pourquoi cela? Un nouvel inspecteur pourrait venir?

-L'inspecteur en question est le petit frère du directeur général au département de l'inspection du bâtiment au service de l'état.

-Je comprends, il fait pression pour être sûr que tout le personnel y compris les promoteurs sera coopératif...

-Exactement, et il se trouve qu'on avait une autre affaire en cours et qu'on n'a pas pu la traiter plus tôt.

-Vous avez pu trouver une trace de menace ou de quoi que ce soit?

-Et bien en fait pas exactement..."

Devant le regard interrogateur de la légiste il développa.

"Dans ses lettres au boulot, il n'y a rien.

-Mais...

-Chez elle on a trouvé plusieurs lettres de menace...

-Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit...

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter si cela n'était pas nécessaire, ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il ait choisi de faire pression sur Jane chez elle.

-Il voulait lui montrer qu'il savait où l'atteindre."

Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

"Vous... Vous voulez en lire une?"

La légiste ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

"Oui, s'il-vous-plait.

-C'est une des plus tranquille et moins hostile que l'on ait trouvé..."

Elle saisit la lettre à deux mains laissa ses yeux parcourir la lettre en diagonale. Un mot ayant attiré son attention, elle la relut avec plus d'attention. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle releva la tête et demanda:

"Qui d'autre a lu cette lettre?".

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'oubliez pas de laisser un reviews, ça prends quelques secondes et ça fait un bien fou au réveil! :D A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Salut mes lecteurs chéris! Je vous publie le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction avec vingt-quatre heures de retard, je m'en excuse! J'ai passé un merveilleux weekend à Paris, je n'ai pas eu le temps! **

**Je souhaite tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir ainsi que de votre lecture. Je suis contente d'écrire pour des personnes qui s'intéressent à mon histoire, c'est très agréable! **

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous dire que j'ai un compte twitter pour ceux qui souhaitent me suivre hihi! (Non je ne me fais pas de la pub du tout! ;p ) Enfin voilà, je publie surtout des photos de Angie Harmon et parle de Rizzoli and Isles! Mon compte c'est Xazera825 ! :D**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_J'ai compris que me lamenter ne servait à rien. Je dois comprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé pour pouvoir sortir de là... J'essaye de me souvenir. Les affaires en cours, beaucoup trop de possibilités. Boston n'est pas une ville de paix, les criminels y fourmillent comme dans toutes les grandes cités, la BPD croule sous le travail. Du coté des lettres de menaces... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, tout est flou. Mon cerveau a désormais du mal à se souvenir de la vie avant cette prison. De la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, de la brise dans mes cheveux, des lèvres de Maura sur les miennes, son parfum. Ces petites choses que j'aime tant et dont je suis incapable de me souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui a été notable cette semaine? D'ailleurs, quel jour sommes-nous? Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant. Je me rappelle que quelque chose m'avait étonné et fait peur dernièrement. Je suis incapable de dire quoi... Je suis presque sure que c'était dans une lettre de menace. Mais j'en reçois tout le temps. Qu'avait-elle de particulier? Je continue de fouiller dans mes souvenirs, de suivre le cheminement de mes pensées. Et soudain un flash, Maura. Il n'y avait que pour elle que j'avais peur à ce point. Soudain une boule au ventre apparut. Et si je n'avais pas été la seule kidnappée? Et si Maura était enfermée dans une pièce à coté, seule... Je ne peux pas y penser maintenant. D'ailleurs, Maur' déteste les suppositions. Je crois que j'ai reçu une lettre, différente de d'habitude. Ce genre d'impression sur lesquelles je n'arrive pas à mettre de précision ou de nom. Je déteste ça! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je continue à voix haute. Comme si cela allait m'aider à trouver._

_"Bon, j'ai reçu un lettre différente, qui m'a surpris parce que... Elle parlait de Maura et je crois bien que je l'avais reçue chez moi... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un pénétrait dans ma vie privée depuis Hoyt."_

_Je me sentais en colère contre moi-même! Comment avais-je pu oublier une personne qui avait menacé la vie de la femme de ma vie! Je ne me souviens plus des termes exacts de la menace, mais il me semble que cela avait un rapport avec une de mes affaires en attente._

_"Voyons, j'ai l'affaire de Barrow, celle de Stinson, Terrier, Margot, Friney et Palow... Il y a aussi celle du squelette Marquez et de la noyée inconnue..."_

_Je me tus quelques instants pour me repasser les noms dans la tête, attendant que l'un d'eux se démarque. Soudain, le nom me revint. Marquez!_

_"J'ai reçu une lettre à propos de cette affaire, je m'en souviens!"_

_C'était un bon début, si je parvenais à comprendre à qui j'avais à faire, je pourrais peut-être me sortir de là, ou du moins gagner du temps. Maintenant je me souviens de la lettre dans ses moindre détails, je l'ai parcourue des dizaines de fois, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris son sens. Je me rappelle m'être juré de faire payer quiconque s'en prendrait à Maura! Je ne lui aie rien dit de tout ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Et maintenant que je suis là, qui va la protéger? Je me fais des soucis pour rien, je sais que Frost et Korsak prendront soin d'elle. Ils font partie de notre grande famille malgré eux. En réalité, je suis fière de ce que nous sommes. Même si rien ne se dit clairement, il est évident que nous sommes cette belle famille. Les chamailleries, les grosses disputes, les crises de rires et de pleurs. On est tous passé par là, plus ou moins violemment. Mais on y est passé ensemble. Je me concentre à nouveau, je ne dois pas perdre de temps, la prochaine visite de mon ravisseur est pour bientôt il me semble. Je réfléchis à ce que je me souviens du dossier. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, réfléchir. J'ai mal à la tête. Il n'y a pas de lumière, mais si je voyais je sais que ce ne serait pas net. Que le sol tanguerait sous mes jambes affaiblies. Ce dossier, je ne l'ai lu qu'après avoir reçu la lettre. Les affaires s'entassent sur mon bureau comme les feuilles à l'automne. Je crois avoir vu que le frère de la victime était un personnage influent sur l'industrie du bâtiment. Cela n'a pas d'importance. S'il m'avait enlevé, l'enquête n'aurait pas avancé. A moins qu'il est choisi de m'échanger contre la résolution de l'enquête. Je me mis ça dans un coin de la tête. Le promoteur immobilier avait passé la plus grande partie de l'interrogatoire à me jauger et à se plaindre de l'attente pour le chantier. Mais alors c'est sur le frère qu'il fallait faire pression, pas sur la police. Non pas logique. Et si en fait, je n'étais là que pour une rançon? Toute personne sachant que j'entretenais une relation avec Maura pourrait penser qu'elle donnerait tout son argent pour sauver son amante. Le ferait-elle? Surement. Je ne voulais pas penser comme cela. En le faisant je me dégoûtais. Comment pouvais-je douter de ma Maura alors que c'est dans ses bras que je suis le mieux, qu'avec elle je me sens en paix, heureuse, belle... Complète. C'est une étrange sensation l'amour. Peu de gens la comprenne vraiment. Seuls ceux qui ont aimé le peuvent. Ces papillons dans le ventre que l'on ressent, cette envie irrépressible d'être avec l'autre, de l'embrasser, de lui parler ou juste de le voir. Faire qu'il soit heureux et que cela te remplisse du bonheur le plus pur qui existe. Je ne sais pas si l'amour peu se décrire, ce que je ressens pour Maura n'est pas vraiment descriptible. Pendant ces pensées amères tant elles me paraissent lointaines, j'entends les pas venir à moi. Je me promets alors d'essayer d'établir un contact, aussi petit soit-il._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura était assise dans son bureau. La lumière qui filtrait au travers des rideaux se reflétait sur la chevelure blonde de la légiste. Elle sentait la chaleur prodiguée par le soleil lui bruler le crâne. Cependant, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la feuille qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, elle la relisait sans cesse, pour s'imprégner de ses mots, la comprendre. Frost la lui avait donné docilement, et lui avait fait comprendre que seul lui l'avait lu. Personne au commissariat n'avait besoin de savoir les termes exacts de la lettre. La blonde leva les yeux, regarda l'heure et entama une nouvelle lecture.

"Jane Rizzoli. Je sais où vous habitez, je sais où vous mangez, je sais où vous passez vos nuits. Chez Maura Isles. Tout doit-être réglé dans l'affaire Marquez, sinon il y aura des morts. J'observe le docteur chaque matin, c'est une belle femme, très élégante. Il serait fort dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, votre amante, votre "Amour".

Résolvez l'affaire où je m'occupe de la défigurer à tel point que plus personne ne la reconnaîtra sur ses propres tables d'autopsie."

Ces mots ne choquaient plus la légiste. Elle l'avait lu des centaines de fois, elle la connaissait par cœur. Ce fut la fois de trop, depuis que Frost la lui avait donnée, des tas de questions traversaient l'esprit de la scientifique. Maura craignait que son amie se soit faite enlevé pour la protéger, après tout, le criminel l'avait appelé elle. Ses mots semblaient avoir été choisis à l'avance et pourtant, la légiste n'en avait toujours pas saisi le sens. Que voulait-il dire par un heureux mariage? Cela faisait-il référence à sa relation avec Jane? Et son travail, il était toujours fait avec assiduité et professionnalisme. Bien qu'en ce moment elle fasse plus attention à ses horaires, elle ne faisait que récupérer ce qu'elle avait passé en plus avec la mort. Pour passer du temps avec Jane. Elle bascula sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et posa la lettre. Du bout des doigts elle vint se masser les tempes en fermant les yeux. La légiste s'endormit ainsi. Pendant dix minutes, son sommeil fut tranquille et ininterrompu. L'alarme de la morgue la réveilla. Un nouveau cadavre arrivait. Maura se recoiffa et lissa les plis de sa robe. Elle alla ouvrir aux transporteurs. La plupart du temps, c'était des jeunes hommes. Certains bien fait, d'autre moins. Peu de gens restaient à ce poste, les horaires et les horreurs que l'on devait supporter faisaient de ce travail une épreuve quotidienne. Cependant, cet homme était resté. Il n'était pas vieux, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Il s'appelait James. Tout comme Maura, il côtoyait la mort au quotidien, pourtant il avait toujours un sourire pour la légiste. Cette dernière ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, si ce n'est qu'il habitait près de chez elle et qui était d'origine du Texas. Ces derniers jours, les regards étaient plus insistants, les sourires plus grands. Maura n'était pas dupe, le jeu de séduction auquel s'offrait le jeune homme n'était pas une nouveauté pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'observer réellement. Elle le détailla discrètement pendant qu'il cherchait son stylo. C'était un garçon bien bâti, avec la carrure d'un sportif. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade devant ses yeux à la manière des surfeurs, et le bleu de ses yeux aurait pu rivaliser avec la couleur des eaux des iles. Son visage était très symétrique et ses lèvres bien dessinées. C'était un très bel homme. Maura le savait, et lui aussi. C'est James qui engage la conversation.

"Excusez-moi docteur Isles.

-Oui, qu'y-a-t-il?

-Je me demandais, je suis en train d'écrire une thèse sur le rôle de la médecine légale dans la criminologie...

-C'est très intéressant comme sujet, je l'ai étudié avec passion à l'université.

-Je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'aider?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et acquiesça.

"Cela me ferait très plaisir."

Elle souriait, l'idée que ce garçon puisse vouloir d'elle comme "professeur" la réjouissait.

"Merci beaucoup docteur!

-Appelez-moi Maura s'il-vous-plait.

-Seulement si vous me tutoyez."

L'intéressée sourit. Le visage de James qui était bercé par l'incertitude avait retrouvé son éclat. Il paraissait de nouveau sur de lui et maitre de ses émotions.

"Pourriez-vous venir chez moi demain soir? Je termine mon service à 18h30.

-Je serais là."

L'homme écrivit ses coordonnés, sourit et partit. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. La femme de sa vie était retenue quelque part et elle allait chez un étudiant pour l'aider à faire sa thèse. Elle se sentait coupable mais très vite elle se raisonna. La scientifique avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle programma son autopsie pour le lendemain matin et rentra chez elle. Il n'était pas tard, mais elle n'avait pas de travail.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura retrouva son quartier résidentiel. Elle n'y avait pas mît les pieds depuis deux jours, deux jours qu'elle avait passé chez Jane en son absence. Rien n'avait bougé. Comme si ces deux derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar particulièrement long. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était seule. La légiste se dirigea vers la cuisine, encore vêtue de son manteau et se servit un verre de vin. Assise dans son canapé, la chaleur lui monta vite à la tête. Était-ce la fatigue ou le fait qu'elle n'ait rien mangé depuis la veille, en tout cas le vin lui fit plus d'effets que prévu. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et alla dans sa chambre. Elle décida de prendre une douche. La chaleur de l'eau faisait rougir la peau mise à nue de la scientifique. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle enfila un des Tee-shirt de Jane et un short et partit se coucher. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers des horizons plus joyeux, elle imaginait sa vie amoureuse étalée au grand jour. Jane et elle se baladant dans un parc main dans la main, avec pourquoi pas, une poussette devant elles. Une vision de bonheur qui lui permit de s'endormir en quelques minutes. Allongée sur le côté, une expression de plénitude flottait sur le visage de la belle tourmentée.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le son strident du réveil vint briser le silence du matin. Une main s'éleva pour tenter d'éteindre l'objet mais en vain. Il faisait noir, tous les volets étaient clos. La lumière s'alluma, le son s'arrêta. Maura avait les cheveux un peu en bataille, signe d'une bataille silencieuse avec Morphée. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle, la couette était remise, les volets fermés.

"Angela est passée par là" se dit la légiste. Si Jane voyait cela, elle détestait que sa mère envahisse son territoire. La blonde se leva et ouvrir les volets. Elle constata avec satisfaction que la neige n'avait pas envahi son allée. Elle espérait que Jane, peu importe le lieu où elle se trouve, soit au chaud. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle ne pleura pas en pensant à son amante. Elle se sentait plus forte que la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. La scientifique se servit un café, se prépara et partit travailler. Tel un automate, Maura agissait comme chaque matin avant toute cette histoire. Elle se rappela que le soir même, elle allait chez James. Cette pensée lui donna une boule au ventre, avait-elle bien fait d'accepter cette invitation?

"Après tout, ce n'est que pour aider un étudiant avec sa thèse." pensa-t-elle. Oui, juste ça.

La matinée passa lentement, beaucoup trop aux yeux de Maura, bien qu'elle ait eu à pratiquer deux autopsies, il lui manquait quelque chose. Ces moments où Jane lui rendait une visite surprise, ou encore lorsqu'elle la surprenait en train de faire du shopping en ligne. Elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête et alla manger. Angela lui tint compagnie, discutant de tout et de rien. L'après-midi passa tout aussi lentement, paperasse et une autopsie. Elle ne croulait pas sous le travail, c'était plutôt bon signe. À 18h00 elle quitta l'établissement et rentra chez elle pour se changer. Elle enfila une jupe bleue marine et une chemise en coton blanche. Une veste assortie et son manteau, elle était prête. Dernière vérification, son maquillage. Parfait. Elle monta dans sa voiture et se mît en route.

Le quartier où James habitait faisait partie de ces endroits que Maura détestait. Les hommes la regardaient passer, regroupés, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Les bâtiments étaient anciens, délabrés. Le South Boston était le quartier d'enfance de Jane, elle le connaissait par cœur. Mais la légiste elle, ne se sentais pas à sa place, tout comme la détective n'était pas à l'aise dans les soirées de la blonde. L'immeuble que James lui avait indiqué était tout aussi sale que les autres. La porte d'entrée était couverte de graffitis, et les noms n'étaient plus visibles devant les sonnettes. Elle enfonça le bouton de l'appartement quarante-huit, comme indiqué sur le papier.

"Oui?

-James, c'est Maura.

-Excuse-moi, je t'ouvre."

Une longue sonnerie se fit entendre, et la femme put pénétrer dans le hall. Elle s'y sentit plus en sécurité. Elle prit les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme vint ouvrir rapidement. Il était habillé très simplement, un Jean et un T-shirt.

"Entre, je suis désolé, je sors de la douche.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Euh... Ce n'est pas très bien rangé...

-Tu verrais l'appartement de Jane, c'est bien pire que ça.

-Jane Rizzoli? Le lieutenant de police?

-Oui, on est... Amie.

-Je vois. Tu veux boire quelque chose? J'allais me déboucher une bouteille de vin."

La blonde sourit et acquiesça silencieusement. Il lui déposa le verre devant elle sur la table basse. Pendant qu'il faisait le service, la blonde observait la décoration. Simple, épurée. Un appartement d'étudiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

"Tu veux que je te débarrasse de tes affaires?

-Je veux bien merci."

Elle lui tendit sa veste et son manteau, il faisait très chaud dans l'appartement. La petitesse des pièces rendaient la moindre chaleur oppressante.

"Beaucoup de cadavres en ce moment?

-Non, très peu en fait. À croire que les criminels sont en repos en hiver.

-Vous croyez vraiment?

-Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer James!

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer mes mentors.

-Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'être ton mentor, il y a des personnes beaucoup plus qualifiées que moi!"

Ils rigolèrent quelques secondes puis se turent. Le silence gênant qui s'installa fit rougir Maura. Elle laissa ses pensées s'enfuir en attendant que la conversation ne redémarre. Puis elle se souvint de la raison de sa présence, elle s'apprêtait à en faire part à James lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur anormale sur ses lèvres. L'étudiant était en train de l'embrasser, quand s'était-il rapprocher d'elle? La scientifique rompit le baiser, peut-être un peu plus brutalement que prévu. Le jeune homme fut pris au dépourvu.

"Je suis désolée James, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un...

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas, enfin. Je suis sûr que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble...

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais rentrer chez moi."

Elle se leva précipitamment, récupéra ses affaires et se tint sur le seuil de la porte, croisant le regard de James.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser Maura! Je suis irrésistible.

-Je pars, je suis vraiment désolée. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances...

-Non! J'avais prévu de te conquérir, pourquoi tu me résistes, tu n'es qu'une femme parmi les autres!"

Cette fois-ci Maura comprit. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était en colère parce qu'il se croyait irrésistible. Elle éprouva tout d'un coup un sentiment d'insécurité bien pire que lorsqu'elle était dans la rue. Tout en essayant de garder son calme, elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte, une pression se fut sentir sur son bras, la force était telle que la légiste ne parvenez pas à avancer.

"J'ai dit non! Vous restez!"

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite reviews, et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je commence par remercier tous mes reviewers et lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire mon chapitre précédent! J'espère que jusqu'à présent cela vous plait! **

**Je vous poste donc mon cinquième chapitre qui j'espère saura répondre à vos attentes. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, du moins je ne crois pas donc je vous laisse profiter! **

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

_Les pas se rapprochent, ils résonnent dans le silence du grenier. Je me prépare psychologiquement, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire... À l'école de police, on nous apprend à cerner les criminels pour choisir la meilleure façon de dialoguer. Mais enfermée comme je l'étais, il était impossible de se concentrer. J'avais besoin de lumière, d'air frais. Il faisait lourd. Froid et lourd. C'est assez contradictoire lorsqu'on y pense. Je peine à respirer donc mes inspirations sont plus forte, à cause de cela, l'air froid m'agresse la gorge et les poumons. La trappe se soulève, il vient me nourrir comme deux fois par jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je reste figée, je ne dis rien. C'est seulement lorsque je l'entends repartir que je me remets en marche._

"Attendez! Attendez s'il-vous-plait!"

_Il stoppe sa marche et se retourne. Je distingue tout cela grâce au fin rayon de lumière qui filtre par la trappe._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

_Sa voix est froide, il n'est pas patient, il n'acceptera surement pas de long discours... Peut-être qu'en le flattant un peu..._

"Je voulais simplement vous dire que vous étiez vraiment très fort! Mes collègues ne m'ont pas encore retrouvé alors que ce sont les meilleurs!

-J'ai toujours été le meilleur, tu vas bientôt le comprendre! Mangez, c'est votre dernier repas!

-Pourquoi mon dernier?

-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je te tuerais d'ici quelques heures. Le temps de prendre des précautions...

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas...

-Je peux tout faire, tu es sous mon contrôle...

-Attendez! Pourquoi vous n'avez plus besoin de moi?

-Cela ne vous servirait à rien de le savoir! D'ailleurs je vais prendre mes précautions. Avance contre le mur!"

_Avec une grimace de douleur, je reculais et m'appuyais contre le mur de briques froides. L'homme s'approcha, braquant la lampe sur mon visage pour m'ôter toute visibilité. J'entends un bruit de ferraille qui m'est familier, un outil de travail que j'utilise le plus souvent possible. Mes menottes. Du moins ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains y ressemblait. Il prit mon poignet et l'appuya contre un crochet que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Il m'emprisonne le poignet droit, je suis gauchère. Il ne doit pas le savoir. Il pose mes gamelles devant moi et m'abandonne à mon sort. J'ai vraiment peur. Mon estomac est retourné, je ne peux ni boire ni manger. Je ne m'étais pas sentie menacé à ce point depuis Hoyt. Confronté à la mort, les pensées sont très différentes. J'ai souvent frôlé le point de non-retour, mais jamais en ayant autant le temps d'y penser. Ma main attachée, je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre, et que va-t-il me choisir comme mort? Arme blanche? Pistolet? Pendaison? Noyade? Brulé? J'ai vu des choses atroces dans ma carrière, j'ai des dizaines de scénarios en tête. Je me revois dans cette cave sombre et froide, les paumes transpercées par les scalpels tranchant de Charles Hoyt. Le métal froid au travers de mes mains, la douleur atroce et le sang coulant sur mes doigts. Et pourtant, le plus dur ce n'était pas ça... C'est ce sentiment d'impuissance qui vous déchire les entrailles, ce même sentiment qui me torture en ce moment. Je ne peux rien faire, rien faire pour me protéger moi, rien faire pour la protéger elle. C'est à cause de ce que je fais qu'elle est peut-être même en danger. J'aime mon métier, et j'aime Maura. Si je parviens à m'en sortir, je devrais la protéger, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. En attendant je dois survivre. Survivre pour tuer ce salopard qui menace mes rêves et ma vie! Je ne suis plus la proie, je deviens chasseur..._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

James tenait toujours le bras de Maura d'une poigne de fer. Elle ne se débattait pas, malgré la douleur qui fusait dans son corps. La peur la gagnait, rendant son cerveau plus lent et ses gestes confus.

"Lâche-moi James!

-Pourquoi faire docteur? Tu es engagée ailleurs c'est ça? Cela fait des mois que je t'observe, je vois bien que tu es frustrée, que tu as besoin d'un homme d'un vrai. Alors voilà, je suis là."

La légiste avait les yeux fixés sur son bras.

"Je ne suis pas un de tes trophées de chasse tu m'entends? J'ai déjà quelqu'un que j'aime plus que quiconque en ce monde. Tu n'as pas ta place! Maintenant je rentre chez moi car tu vas cesser de me retenir contre mon gré!"

Le ton n'avait pas augmenté, mais ces paroles semblèrent ramener le jeune homme à la raison. Il desserra ses doigts lentement, comme si il prenait tout à coup conscience de son acte. D'un regard indifférent il tourna le dos à la scientifique et rentra chez lui, la laissant seule sur le seuil. Sans perdre une minute elle se précipita dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui pourtant était inutilisable pour le moment. La messagerie de Jane libéra le message préenregistré. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de sa compagne rassura la blonde. Elle rentra chez elle un peu plus sereine.

Maura se gara devant chez elle et sortit de la voiture. Elle rentra chez elle et ferma la porte à clé avec plus de précipitation qu'à son habitude. Ce geste fait, elle s'appuya dos contre la porte et souffla lentement. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de dire.

"Décidément j'attire les malades moi...". Chez elle, la légiste ne risquait rien et elle le savait. Elle se dirigea donc vers la douche dans laquelle elle laissa filer ses pensées. L'eau chaude glissait sur sa peau, faisant rougir ses épaules et son ventre. Debout dans la douche, elle ne bougeait pas, elle attendait. Profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de cette douche. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle sortit de sa torpeur et éteignit l'eau. La serviette qui pendait au radiateur était tiède et empêchait que le corps de la scientifique de se refroidisse trop vite. Elle enroula ses longs cheveux blonds dans un chignon évasé après les avoir essorés et attacha sa serviette autour de son buste. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et constata avec horreur que sa soirée avait laissé des marques. Une trace violette restait là ou, plus tôt, James avait tenu son bras. La douleur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie plus tôt se fit sentir à chacun de ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas une douleur violente, plutôt une douleur gênante et parasitante, comme le lendemain d'un vaccin.

"Un vaccin contre les hommes" se dit Maura. Elle mît de la pommade sur son bleu et enfila son pyjama de soie violet. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Maura la tira d'un profond sommeil. Elle se leva péniblement du lit, son bras la faisait souffrir encore plus que la veille. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple hématome. La légiste n'y prêta pas attention et alla se préparer du café comme chaque matin. Elle avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et d'oublier la soirée catastrophe d'hier. Elle se rendit sur le seuil de sa porte pour récupérer le journal, elle constata avec désolation que le froid et la neige étaient de retour, le beau temps n'avait pas duré longtemps. Elle pensa à Jane, peut-être morte de froid à l'heure qu'il est, où en train d'agoniser à cause de ce que lui faisait subir son ravisseur... Une larme de colère mêlée à de la tristesse s'échappa des yeux de la scientifique. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le froid qui l'attaquait. Ce fut lorsqu'un frisson violent lui parcourue le corps qu'elle se décida à rentrer. Elle allait refermer la porte lorsqu'un autre frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Ce n'était pas le froid. Elle se sentait observée. Elle ferma la porte et se précipita à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour surveiller la rue. Tout semblait immobile, inchangé. Les voitures de ses voisins étaient garées à leur place. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, elle décide d'aller s'habiller pour aller travailler. Le bleu sur son bras avait pris une teinte noire. Il encerclait son bras tel un bracelet de douleur. Elle se promit de n'en parler à personne, elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire du tort au jeune homme, même si ce dernier c'était laissé emporter. La scientifique enfila une robe verte foncée arrivant au niveau des genoux et dont les manches couvraient la totalité du bras. Les chaussures assorties et le manteau adéquat vinrent compléter la tenue de la femme. Un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir et elle partit vers la morgue. Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait que là-bas qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

En entrant, elle constata avec bonheur que rien avait bougé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle s'était attendu à voir son bureau sens dessus dessous. La rage qui s'était dégagé du regard de James la veille lui avait laissé croire qu'il y aurait des représailles, apparemment il s'agissait simplement d'une erreur de parcours. Le son des talons résonnaient dans le silence de la morgue, personne n'était encore présent, seul le laboratoire était rempli par l'équipe du matin. La légiste s'assit à son bureau et consulta ses messages. Elle constata avec grande surprise qu'elle en avait une dizaine. Elle n'était pourtant partie qu'une nuit. La voix féminine du répondeur annonça l'heure du premier message et le lut:

"Docteur Isles, c'est Abe Suring. J'ai les résultats que vous m'aviez demandé la semaine dernière, rappelez-moi."

Elle nota dans un coin l'information et continua l'écoute.

"Doc, c'est Frost. Je ne vous appelle pas sur votre portable je ne veux pas que vous reveniez à cette heure-ci, on a peut-être une piste pour l'enquête de Jane, venez nous voir demain... Enfin tout à l'heure. Il est déjà deux heures... Euh au revoir."

Elle sentit une boule au ventre se former, l'avancée de l'enquête était une chose prioritaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge: huit heure, Frost devait dormir, elle irait plus tard. Les huit messages restant semblaient être du même destinataire: numéro masqué. Qui peut-bien m'appeler huit fois? pensa-t-elle. Le seul moyen de le savoir était encore d'écouter.

"...", aucun son, il n'y avait rien. Maura allait effacer le message quand un cri strident la fit sursauter. Le genre de cri que seule les actrices de film d'horreur savent pousser. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, sa respiration saccadée lui donnait le tournis. Elle se mettait dans de sacré état pour rien.

"Une mauvaise blague, c'est ridicule."

Néanmoins cela ne la réconforta pas et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle écouta les sept messages restant. Tous étaient pareils, à quelques variantes près. Les cris étaient parfois remplacés par des rires sataniques ou des pleurs d'enfants. Maura ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Elle se sentit stupide mais préféra appeler Frost par mesure de sécurité. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Korsak.

"Tout va bien Doc?

-Je... Oui je vais bien. Mais ces messages... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Racontez-nous tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes arrivée.

-Je suis entré dans mon bureau, j'ai regardé mes messages, j'en avais dix. Cela m'a surpris mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Le premier était d'un collaborateur, le deuxième du lieutenant Frost et les huit autres...

-On va les écouter, ça va aller Doc?

-Je vais aller me chercher un thé si cela ne vous ennui pas. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre à nouveau cela.

-Très bien, Angela est en haut. Faites attention à vous Doc. Si il vous arrivait quelque chose, je crois que Jane ne nous le pardonnerait pas."

Maura eu un sourire triste pour Frost et sortit de la pièce en chuchotant: "Merci Barry." qui décrocha un sourire à l'homme en question.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il était dix heure trente lorsque le docteur Isles retourna à son bureau. Elle se doutait que Frost et Korsak avaient des questions à lui poser et ne souhaitait pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Avec les deux hommes à l'intérieur, la pièce était bien plus accueillante. Elle remarqua que quelques rayons de soleil filtraient au travers des nuages en éclairant la table basse et le dossier de sa chaise. L'air était légèrement plus chaud que lorsqu'elle était partie et sa tasse de thé lui sembla soudain de trop dans cette tiédeur. Elle la laissa sur la table basse et adressa un sourire aux deux hommes.

"Doc, on vous attendait.

-Excusez-moi d'avoir été si longue, j'avais besoin de me rafraichir.

-Ne vous excusez pas. La journée commence mal."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et revinrent aux choses sérieuses.

"On n'a pas pu tracer l'appel ni remonter jusqu'à la personne qui l'a lancé. Je peux seulement vous dire que la personne habite un quartier paisible ou que sa maison est très bien isolée car il n'y a aucun son en arrière-plan. Dans la plupart des cas, la respiration de l'interlocuteur est la première chose que l'on entend...

-Mais là, il n'y a rien. C'est quelqu'un de très doué.

-Je suis désolée Doc, mais je dois vous poser la question, en dehors de la lettre de menace adressée à Jane et vous concernant, y'a-t-il des personnes qui pourraient vous en vouloir?

-C'est une question intéressante compte tenu des centaines de procès auxquels j'ai témoigné.

-En effet, et sur le plan personnel, des exs compagnons ou voisins un peu fous?"

La belle scientifique réfléchit quelques instants. Ne sachant pas si elle devait parler de James. Quelques secondes de réflexions à peser le pour et le contre avant de se souvenir d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jane: "Tu sais Maura, ça fait toujours mal de trahir la confiance de quelqu'un, mais tu ne lui rends pas service en le laissant s'en sortir en ayant fait quelque chose de mal. La plupart des gens l'oubli, je ne fais pas mon job uniquement pour les victimes. La plupart des criminels vivent avec des choses horribles sur la conscience qu'il ne parvienne pas à oublier. Au début, ils te détestent, tu leur vole une liberté qu'ils ont eux-mêmes souillé, mais au bout de quelques temps... Ils comprennent. C'est ça mon travail, je ne le changerais pour rien au monde."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde qui finit par dire d'un air plus grave:

"Si, je vois bien quelqu'un."

Elle raconta l'histoire de sa mésaventure de la veille aux deux policiers qui l'écoutait avec attention. Les deux hommes assis sur le canapé en face d'elle semblaient écœurés par la façon de parler de l'homme. Lorsqu'elle en arriva au passage de son départ, elle voulut montrer la marque laissée. Elle alla fermer les stores et baissa une partie de sa robe pour montrer l'hématome. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent, légèrement gêné par la tenue de la légiste qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Ce fut Frost qui parla le premier.

"Doc, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais est-ce que vous voulez porter plainte?"

Cette fois-ci elle répondit très rapidement.

"Non, si je faisais cela, James perdrait sa bourse d'étude et son poste. Je ne veux pas. En revanche, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Je crois que je l'ai vexé dans son orgueil et il m'a semblé avoir un comportement très narcissique et confiant. Dans la plupart des cas étudié, la violence est utilisée comme réponse au refus de l'autre. Selon une étude du Docteur Phi...

-Doc. Je crois que nous savons à qui nous avons affaire. Ce genre d'homme arrive souvent chez nous croyez moi.

-Excusez-moi, lorsque je ne sais pas comment réagir je me cache derrière la science et les études."

Korsak posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule encore couverte qui prodigua aussitôt une sensation de chaleur à la blonde. Elle de rhabilla et se rassit, attendant le verdict.

"On va mener notre enquête sur James Petter..."

Voyant le regard de la scientifique, il ajouta précipitamment: "discrètement, c'est promis."

Un dernier sourire et les deux lieutenants disparurent derrière la cloison du bureau pour retourner dans l'espace de travail de la BPD. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule que Maura se souvint du message de Frost. Elle marcha le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'homme à la peau nuit. La légiste le rattrapa finalement à l'entrée des bureaux de la police.

"Lieutenant Frost!

-Doc! Un problème?

-Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de vous demander les avancées de l'enquête.

-Ah, je vous aie laissé un message exact. Venez."

Il l'emmena devant son bureau où il lui proposa de s'asseoir à sa place. L'intéressée déclina et le laissa s'installer.

"Bon, il se trouve que dans la plupart des lettres reçues à l'appartement, les enveloppes ont été jetées. La chance de trouver des empreintes étaient réduites, mais pour certaines d'entre elles, on a retrouvé les enveloppes avec les lettres. Trois d'entre elles, dont celle que je vous aie montré, n'ont pas de cachet de l'USPS ou d'une société de livraison privée.

-Elle a donc été déposé chez Jane par la personne directement."

Il hocha la tête avec conviction.

"On a vérifié toutes les vidéos de surveillance disponibles, vu la durée à examiner, il y a plus de trois mille heures de vidéos juste dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre autour de chez Jane.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre la camera du voyeur, elle filme sans arrêt.

-La caméra de qui?

-Jane, a un voisin qu'elle appelle le voyeur parce qu'il est complètement paranoïaque et qu'il passe son temps à regarder les vidéos qu'il filme.

-Vous savez où sont placées ses cameras?

-Il me semble que Jane m'a dit qu'il y en avait une à l'entrée de l'immeuble et une devant la deuxième porte, juste après les boites aux lettres.

-C'est génial Doc! Ca va beaucoup nous aider. Merci. J'appelle Francki, il va nous aider. Il connait les voisins.

-L'homme en question s'appelle Fréderic Boulay, un français qui a fait la guerre d'Algérie. Il est un peu spécial."

Il hocha la tête puis composa quelques numéros, lorsqu'il eut finit il s'adressant à Maura.

"S'il-vous-plait Doc, retournez dans votre bureau et reposez-vous. Je vous contact si on a du nouveau."

Elle accepta à contrecœur, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun cas aider à ce stade de l'enquête. Elle craignait que tout ceci ne soit encore qu'une piste sans débouché, encore des efforts vains malgré toute cette volonté. Elle croisa Angela qui tenta d'engager la conversation. La scientifique déclina l'invitation gentiment, expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. L'air froid de la morgue fit frissonner son corps affaibli par les événements et c'est avec une moue ennuyée qu'elle ouvrit la porte aux transporteurs de morts. Avec horreur elle constata que James était là, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En quelques secondes, elle ne se sentit plus maitre de son territoire. Son espace, envahi par la personne qui l'avait fait frissonner de peur la veille. Le jeune homme s'approcha pour faire signer les papiers comme à son habitude.

"Bonjour Maura."

Sans exprimer la moindre émotion elle répondit avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable.

"Bonjour .

-On ne se tutoie plus?

-Je pense que cela n'est plus approprié compte tenu de la charmante soirée passée la veille.

-Elle aurait été bien plus charmante si vous m'aviez laissé m'occuper de vous."

Il afficha un sourire confiant qui irrita et offusqua Maura. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui rendit son stylo et les feuilles au bas desquelles elle venait d'émarger.

"Ne soyez pas vexé, je ne vous ai pas fait mal hier?

-Juste ce qu'il faut pour que mes collègues soient avertis. Je préfèrerais qu'à l'avenir vous m'appelles Docteur Isles comme tous mes collègues.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment comme les autres... Mais soit, pour ne pas déplaire à vos chers amis de la... Brigade Criminelle, je ferais un effort."

Les derniers mots étaient prononcés avec tellement de mépris que Maura eu du mal à y croire.

"Je vous remercie. Vos collègues vous attendent il me semble."

Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier et défia la scientifique du regard. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la blonde face à la haine qui se dégageait, tout comme la veille, de ce regard. Sans ciller, elle soutint, avec toute la grandeur dont elle était capable, le regard de cet homme. Il finit par sourire et se retourner. Il chuchota alors quelques mots qui n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de la légiste. Elle put enfin se retirer dans son bureau, la matinée avait été chargée. Si chargée qu'elle n'était pas allé vérifier ses mails ni ses lettres papier. Du côté d'internet, tout paraissait normal. Les messages habituels, par les personnes habituelles. Le papier en revanche fut plus chargé. Sans prendre compte des dossiers dentaires, des relevés ADN, des convocations à témoigner ou encore des simples lettres des familles, une enveloppe restait sur le tas. Banale, blanche, à peine plus grande qu'une carte postale. Pas de nom, pas d'adresse, pas de timbre et pas de cachet. Elle s'attendait déjà au pire, c'est exactement à cela que ressemblait l'enveloppe qu'avait reçu Jane chez elle. Les mains tremblantes elle souleva le papier noir et se mît à lire:

"Vous m'avez déçu Docteur Isles, vous n'avez pas respecté les termes du contrat. Je n'ai plus besoin de Jane Rizzoli car vous ne méritez pas de la revoir. Vous pouvez venir récupérer son corps dans l'hôtel Mérédith à quatorze heures ce jour-ci. Elle sera dans une chambre à votre nom.

Votre tour viendra."

Parcourant des yeux la lettres plusieurs fois, Maura ne semblait pas y croire. Serait-elle vraiment responsable de la mort de la femme de sa vie?

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, à la semaine prochaine! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire ainsi que les reviewers, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils :D**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

_Je pense que cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis enfermée dans ce grenier de brique. Les murs mal isolés laissent le froid rentrer, empêchent la chaleur de rester. Tous mes membres sont engourdis, je ne mange presque rien, mon ravisseur n'est pas généreux. Je suis loin de tous ceux que j'aime... Et malgré tout cela, je n'ai jamais pleuré, ni crié pendant des heures ou même tenté de me laisser dépérir. Je ne me considère pas comme un héros, j'ai tenté de survivre. Ces dernières heures ont peut-être été les plus épouvantables de toutes. Pas seulement parce que je suis enchaînée et privée de mouvement, l'homme a trouvé un moyen bien pire que cela pour me faire souffrir. Se retrouver face à la mort est une chose impossible à comprendre tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu. Je pensais pourtant avoir eu ma part quant aux rencontres avec la Faucheuse. Elle m'a touchée de près, frôlée et murmurée des choses. Je l'ai vu passer pour d'autres qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. D'être sur le mauvais testament ou simplement victime de leur caractère et sentiments. C'est donc aujourd'hui avec elle que je discute, la Mort. Mes premières vraies larmes ont coulé, parce que je sais que cette fois-ci, ils ne me sauveront pas. Que je ne peux rien faire. À quoi bon faire respecter l'ordre et la loi si le destin ne vous le rend pas. En réalité, je n'ai pas fait mon boulot pour que l'on m'aime mais pour que l'on me respecte. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'être mise sur un pied d'égalité avec les hommes. Que voulez-vous, une famille de machiste change vos priorités. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant je remets en question tout ce sur quoi j'ai basé ma vie. Ai-je vraiment fait du bien autour de moi? Ai-je vraiment su me concentrer sur les bonnes choses. Je n'ai pas de famille à moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je pense à toutes ces choses qui me semblaient à portée de main il y a encore quelques jours lorsque j'embrassais Maura avant de quitter la voiture. Désormais c'est impossible._

_Cela fait peut-être des heures que je pleure silencieusement, la dignité n'a plus d'importance, qu'il me voit faible je m'en fiche. Avec un peu de chance il aura pitié. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'en veux pas à mon ravisseur. Il se trouve que c'est lui qui va mettre fin à mes jours, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. J'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens, impossible cette fois-ci de m'en sortir. C'est bizarre, je pense à Hoyt. "Regarde mon vieux, ce gars a réussi à accomplir en quelques jours ce que tu n'as pas réussi en deux ans.". Je souris tristement. J'imagine la tête que je dois avoir, je ne serais même pas présentable pour accueillir ma vieille amie. Tant pis, elle fera avec. Je sais que Maura me fera belle pour ma sépulture. Mon ventre se contracte, Maura. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état de faiblesse. Il faut que je me reprenne, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Puis-je vraiment me sortir de la? Je me souviens alors du dialogue que j'ai entretenu avec mon kidnappeur. Il n'y a eu que quelques mots, mais je pense pouvoir essayer. Je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre. J'ai réussi à me convaincre de faire quelque chose, mais pas trop. Je ne vais pas préparer une stratégie d'attaque, de toute façon rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans ces situations. Je le sais bien. J'attends silencieusement qu'il vienne. Le silence a remplacé les larmes. La seule chose que j'entends est mon sang qui circule, mon cœur qui bat. Je reste immobile pendant longtemps, trop longtemps. J'ai presque envie de fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir, je me sens déjà morte. Le temps passe, je m'endors pour finalement me réveiller en sursaut lorsque la trappe s'ouvre sur mon ravisseur. Comment pourrais-je oublier le bruit strident des charnières rouillées, les lames de parquet craquant sous le poids de cet homme. Des sons qui autrefois étaient banals sont aujourd'hui une torture pour moi. L'homme s'approche de moi, une lampe à la main comme à son habitude. Je distingue autre chose dans sa main, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Surement l'engin avec lequel il va m'abattre. Il avance lentement, peut-être qu'il a peur de ce qu'il est en train de faire... Non je ne crois pas. Ce silence me pèse, je décide de le rompre._

"Alors c'est la fin hein?"

_Il est surpris que je lui parle, il s'est arrêté._

"En effet, cela semble être le cas.

-Dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire ensuite?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Et bien, vous allez me tuer. Certainement cacher mon corps pour éviter de laisser des traces, mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte à toi?

-Je vais quitter le pays... Je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Les femmes ici sont trop sages.

-Ca dépend lesquelles."

_Je l'entends sourire discrètement, ce rire de mépris qu'il a déjà dû faire des centaines de fois._

"Vous savez, j'ai toujours voulu quitter le pays... M'évader, quitter cette vie droite et bien rangée que je mène. La liberté la vraie. C'est comme ça que je voyais ma vie, pas condamnée à attraper des meurtriers toute ma vie...

-Sur ce point-là, nous sommes pareils.

-Je suppose, j'ai toujours eu de quoi quitter le pays rapidement, en cas de problème, comme échappatoire..."

_Désormais tout était clair dans mon esprit. Je savais exactement comment l'appâter, faire en sorte qu'il ait besoin de moi. Je sens qu'il est intéressé par ce que je dis, l'adrénaline monte en moi comme le rouge aux joues d'une adolescente. Je me sens presque confiante._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par une échappatoire?

-Et bien dans un coffre de banque, il y a de l'argent en liquide in traçable, deux passeports et les adresses de personnes à contacter pour disparaitre. Mon métier m'a fait rencontrer du monde de ce côté-là...

-Intéressant... Et comment fait-on pour accéder à tout ça?

-Il faut la clé qui se trouve chez moi et aller à la banque.

-Ou est cette clé?

-Vous ne passerez même pas la porte d'entrée, c'est une des plus grandes banques du Massachusetts. J'ai sauvé leur argent lorsque j'ai été prise dans un braquage... Mon coffre ne peut être ouvert que par moi, mon avocat ou mon légataire."

_L'homme ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus. Si je n'entendais pas le bruit de sa respiration, je pourrais me sentir seule. Je suis presque sure qu'il pèse le pour et le contre. Sans un mot de plus, il quitte le grenier, me laissant à nouveau seule. Je regarde la trappe se fermer sur ce corps musclé qui m'a roué de coup plusieurs fois. Lorsque le noir redevient maitre, je ne peux m'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Ça a marché. J'ai réussi à repousser l'échéance, je me sens presque revivre. Je sais que rien n'est gagner, mais deux heures en plus peuvent permettre à Korsak et Frost de me retrouver, du moins c'est ce que j'espère..._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura courait dans les escaliers à en perdre haleine. L'ascenseur était trop lent, il fallait agir vite. Le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains annonçait la mort de Jane, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Plus qu'une heure avant l'échéance. Elle arriva dans l'espace de travail essoufflée, les détectives se retournèrent, trop peu habitués à voir ainsi le docteur Isles. La légiste s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était la femme de sa vie. Frost s'approcha doucement, avec un sourire bienveillant dont lui seul avait le secret. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la feuille froissée par la course. Il la parcourut des yeux avant de comprendre avec horreur ce qu'elle contenait. Sans perdre une seconde il interpela Francki et Korsak qui se rapprochaient eux aussi.

"On va à l'hôtel Mérédith tous les trois, pas de discussion. Je vous explique dans la voiture!"

Bien que perplexe, les deux agents ne discutèrent pas et filèrent vers l'extérieur. Maura fit un pas dans leur direction avant d'être interpelé par Frost.

"Non Doc, vous restez là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouver. Je vous appelle dès qu'on y est."

La scientifique ne chercha même pas à le contredire, trop désespérée par la lettre d'infortune qui lui était parvenue. Elle s'installa au bureau de Jane et se mura dans un silence de mort. Les minutes passèrent, les détectives passaient devant Maura en lui jetant des regards emplis de tristesse et de pitié, elle ne les voyait pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, voyant sans voir ce qui lui passait devant les yeux. Elle avait cessé d'entendre également, elle revivait ses derniers instants avec Jane incessamment. S'imprégnant d'un rire qu'elle n'entendrait peut-être plus, se souvenant de l'odeur de ses cheveux, du gout de ses lèvres, de la douceur de sa peau. De la beauté de son âme et de la grandeur de son esprit, tant de chose qu'elle ne lui a jamais dite et qui pourtant ont toujours fait partie d'elle. Un courant d'air froid passait sous sa veste et lui donnait froid, elle aurait dû se déplacer, demander à ce que l'on ferme la porte. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle était dans cet état où même les choses les plus simples vous épuisent. Elle songeait, à la vie d'une femme, d'une fille, d'une sœur, d'un flic, d'une compagne, qui s'écoulait tel le sable d'un sablier...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La petite équipe de détective arriva à l'hôtel Mérédith en à peine une dizaine de minute. La sirène allumée, les bouchons semblaient moins long malgré l'heure de pointe. Le hall d'entrée était très chic avec des couleurs chaudes. Un magnifique tapis Persan trônait au centre de la pièce. Ses courbes orangées étaient mises en valeur par l'imposant lustre de cristal qui dominait l'espace. C'était une décoration digne des plus grandes familles de Boston, chose qui étonna Korsak et Frost. Qui choisirait de se débarrasser d'un corps dans un endroit surveillé par des caméras et dont le personnel note chaque détail pour plaire au client? D'un pas pressé, Francki s'approcha du comptoir et sortit son insigne.

"Détective Rizzoli, Brigade Criminelle. Y'a-t-il une chambre au nom de Maura Isles?"

L'homme qui ne semblait pas habituer à ce genre de scène bafouilla avant de taper maladroitement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

"Dépêchez-vous s'il-vous-plait!"

Sans relever la tête, les joues du standardiste rougirent devant la hâte du détective. Au bout de quelques secondes il releva la tête.

"Je... Je n'ai aucune chambre à ce nom-là désolé.

-Est-ce qu'une personne est passée récemment pour réserver une chambre?

-Euh... Un homme est passé, mais je ne l'ai vu que de loin. J'allais prendre mon service.

-Il y a des caméras de surveillance?

-Seulement à l'entrée et dans les ascenseurs.

-D'accord, je veux toutes ces vidéos et voir l'homme qui a reçu l'homme.

-Tr-Très bien, je vais aller chercher mon patron, je ne suis pas habilité à vous donner cela."

Le chef de service arriva rapidement, un air grave et professionnel accroché au visage. Ses racines grisonnantes lui donnaient un charme certain et son costume trois pièces une attitude très respectable. Il n'aurait pas été de trop dans les quartiers d'affaires où les hommes se pressent pour leurs rendez-vous. L'homme se tenait droit, imposant son calme à la pièce. Il prit la parole en premier.

"Je me suis renseigné rapidement après que Thomas soit venu me voir."

Il lui fit un signe de tête qui signifiait: tu as bien fait ton travail, maintenant retourne à ton poste. Ce qu'il fit sans perdre de temps.

"Une chambre avait en effet été réservée pour une madame Isles, mais elle a été annulée quelques heures après. Thomas n'était pas au courant, inutile de le blâmer.

-Avez-vous vu cet homme?

-J'ai en effet pris sa réservation mais malheureusement par téléphone.

-Alors l'homme que le standardiste a vu n'était pas le ravisseur.

-Vous dites que cet homme voulait se débarrasser d'un cadavre ici?"

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête.

"Je ne vois pas comment il l'aurait fait entrer sans qu'on le film. Toutes les entrées sont surveillées, y compris celle des employés. Ils ne le savent pas, mais sinon les pauses déjeuner durent trente minutes de plus.

-Je comprends, pourrions-nous tout de même avoir ces vidéos?

-Bien sûr, je m'occupe moi-même du transfert.

-Merci, si quelque chose vous revient n'hésitez pas."

Il prit la carte de visite que Frost lui tendait et se retira silencieusement dans son bureau. Les trois hommes repartirent une fois de plus sans rien avoir, numéro masqué, pas de vidéos. Toujours rien. Ce fut un coup dur pour chacun, mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Korsak, c'était de l'annoncer au Docteur Isles. Elle s'inquiétait sans cesse pour la détective depuis sa disparition, avec tant de puissance qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié entre les deux femmes. Le détective avait travaillé pendant plusieurs années avec Jane et la connaissait par cœur. Il avait tout de suite vu qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour Maura. Il n'avait rien dit, laissant les choses suivre leur cours. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le plus important, il fallait retrouver Jane. Frost était lui aussi très inquiet, la disparition de sa coéquipière l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Aucun des trois hommes ne parlait, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils réfléchissaient à comment retrouver leur sœur et amie en vie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au commissariat, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, attendant une réponse. Korsak hocha la tête et affirma qu'aucun corps n'avait été trouvé. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'espace de travail où tout le monde reprit le travail. Ils s'agitaient, telles des fourmis devant un morceau de fruit. Ce fut Frost qui repéra le docteur Isles en premier. Il donna un léger coup de coude à ses collègues qui comprirent immédiatement la situation. Francki s'approcha lentement de la légiste. Elle était assise, droite, le visage légèrement incliné vers le sol. Le jeune Rizzoli s'agenouilla pour entrer dans son champ de vision. Aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Il jeta un regard inquiet aux deux hommes qui attendaient derrière puis reporta son attention sur la blonde.

"Maura... Maura tu m'entends?"

Elle sembla alors sortir d'une longue transe très intense. Sa tête se redressa lentement et elle se demanda pendant quelques instants ce qu'elle faisait là. Pour répondre à la question, elle hocha faiblement la tête.

"Maura, écoute-moi. Est-ce que tu m'écoute?

-Oui-Oui... Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée..."

Elle hésita quelques secondes et réfléchit à la raison de sa fatigue. Sa réaction fut immédiate.

"Oh mon dieu! Jane! Où est-elle? Vous l'avez trouvé?

-Calme-toi, on n'a rien trouvé à l'hôtel mais on va chercher d'accord.

-Je sais Francki, je sais.

-Tu as vraiment une sale tête, aller viens manger quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

-On ne peut pas réfléchir l'estomac vide!

-On dirait Jane, un estomac sur patte.

-On est des Rizzoli! On est né pour manger."

Il arbora un sourire fier et entraine Maura avec lui vers la cafétéria. Angela l'attendait, debout derrière le comptoir, pensive. Lorsque la scientifique entra dans la pièce, elle se redressa et chassa une larme de ses yeux. Elle devait rester forte pour Maura, et pour sa fille. Mais cette tension constante, cette inquiétude perpétuelle commençait à l'épuiser. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Et malgré tout cela, c'est avec une allure réconfortante qu'elle s'approcha de sa fille adoptive. Elle serra dans ses bras Francki qui lui expliqua brièvement qu'il devait retourner travailler. Il lui demanda de prendre soin de la légiste et s'en alla, essayer de retrouver sa sœur. Angela attrapa Maura par les épaules et la colla contre son cœur, prodiguant ainsi un peu de chaleur maternelle. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Les longs cheveux de Maura s'emmêlaient dans les doigts de sa protectrice. La main droite d'Angela frottait lentement le dos de la blonde, et avec l'autre caressait ses cheveux. La scientifique quant à elle, avait les deux mains dans le dos de la mère de Jane, serrant le plus fort possible le corps qui la tenait. Ce fut Angela qui rompit le contact.

"Aller, je vais te faire une bonne salade de quinoa...

-Angela... Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous les jeunes, vous ne savez quand est-ce que vous avez faim! Vous passez votre temps à courir partout pour un rendez-vous... Alors que les repas, il n'y a que ça de vrai! On réfléchit mieux le ventre plein!"

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire à Maura.

"D'accord, mais si je dois vraiment manger, je peux avoir des pancakes?

-J'ai cru que jamais tu ne me le demanderais! Aller va t'asseoir."

Elle s'exécuta et attendit patiemment le festin préparé par Angela Rizzoli.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Un nouveau point avait été ajouté à la carte du ravisseur. La position de l'hôtel Mérédith était marquée par une gommette violette. Il y avait désormais l'endroit de la disparition, l'appartement, le lieu du crime au squelette et l'hôtel Mérédith de marqués sur le plan. Les trois lieutenants fixaient les points de couleurs en essayant de trouver un endroit commun.

"Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange...

-Moi aussi, comment ça se fait qu'il nous ait donné l'endroit où trouver le corps de Jane?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est étrange...

-C'était prendre des risques pour rien, je pense qu'il avait une idée précise derrière la tête.

-Tu penses à quelque chose Francki?

-Et bien, imaginons qu'il veuille qu'on retrouve le corps de Jane, dans une chambre au nom de Maura qui plus est, juste pour nous faire souffrir d'avantage?

-C'est plausible... Mais quel est le rapport avec l'enquête?

-Ca je n'en sais rien. Mais il y a une chose qui est sure, c'est que si il n'a pas encore tué Jane, ça ne va pas durer longtemps."

Il serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire. L'impuissance qu'il éprouvait l'emplissait d'une rage intense. Ne pas pouvoir protéger sa sœur, sa chair, sa famille... Il se sentait inutile.

"Une chose est sure, il n'est pas loin de l'hôtel Mérédith."

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Frost.

"Ben oui, on est bien d'accord que se trimballer un cadavre, celui d'un lieutenant de la BPD...

-Tu as raison, il a dû éviter toutes les grandes routes et les postes de police.

-Attend deux secondes, ça va réduire le périmètre de recherche."

Il prit un marqueur dans son bureau et marqua d'une croix tous les endroits que le ravisseur devait éviter. L'hôtel était en centre-ville, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de petites routes qui y menaient. Seules deux correspondaient à la description. Korsak précisa la recherche.

"Il n'y avait aucun son sur la bande son du coup de téléphone du kidnappeur?"

Frost nia d'un signe de tête.

"Alors soit il est dans un endroit calme, soit il a une maison très bien isolée.

-C'est sur... Ou tu veux en venir?

-Les deux routes sont fréquentées par les Bostoniens de souche. Ils savent qu'elles permettent d'éviter les bouchons. Il y a beaucoup d'immeuble et de maison sur les bords. Mais il y a cette parcelle de route dont les habitations n'ont jamais été rénovées.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Bon sang, les habitations datant de cette époque sont faites en pierre! Les murs font en moyenne un mètre cinquante d'épaisseur."

Il traça un cercle autour de la parcelle dont il parlait et y posa son doigt.

"C'est un coin très bien isolé et peu fréquenté à cause de la circulation!"

Les deux lieutenants comprirent.

"On envoie trois patrouilles pour nous aider à fouiller le périmètre et on file!"

Ils se mirent une fois encore en route, en espérant que cette fois-ci cela aboutirait. Le fait de ne pas savoir était en soi une chose atroce, mais l'adrénaline qui monte après avoir trouvé une piste qui se révèle inutile tue à petit feu.

Les sirènes hurlaient dans les rues, se faisant retourner les têtes et s'écarter les voitures. Les faisceaux rouges et bleus dansaient dans les virages, se reflétant dans les vitres des magasins. Ils se battaient en duels avec les lampadaires, qui dominaient l'éclairage. Ce contraste élégant était un tableau magnifique lorsqu'on ne savait pas qu'elle en était la cause. La course vers le possible lieu de détention du lieutenant Jane Rizzoli. Lorsque les policiers arrivèrent sur les lieux, Korsak les repartit dans les différents immeubles et partit de son côté, la main sur la crosse de son revolver. Il entra dans un premier immeuble abandonné accompagné d'un agent du nom de Blake. Tout était désert, comme chaque immeuble que visitaient les agents. Après plus d'une heure de recherche, seuls trois bâtiments restaient: un immeuble délabré, un manoir et une résidence de vacances. Frost partit vers le manoir avec Francki. Il s'agissait d'une grande bâtisse dont les murs étaient faits de briques rouges. La façade était prisonnière du lierre, créant ainsi une parfaite harmonie entre le vert et le rouge. Les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée étaient en pierre sculptée et incroyablement bien conservé comparé au reste de la maison. Un agent fit le tour pour passer par derrière pendant que Frost frappait à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il frappa plus fort, pour provoquer une réaction, la maison était abandonnée, de ce fait il pouvait y entrer sans mandat mais rien ne servait de démolir une porte si on pouvait l'ouvrir. Il fit un signe de tête à son nouveau coéquipier et à la fin du décompte enfonça l'épais panneau de bois. Ils avançaient lentement dans le noir. L'arme brandie, une lampe torche pour y voir clair. Le policier les rejoignit en quelques secondes, rien au rez-de-chaussée. Ils passèrent à l'étage où ils virent un lit d'appoint et quelques restes de nourriture sous vide. Quelqu'un vivait ici, ou du moins y avait passé du temps, c'était évident... Toujours en silence, ils grimpèrent à l'étage du dessus. L'escalier y était plus étroit et s'achevait pas un palier d'une hauteur d'à peine un mètre cinquante. En orientant sa lampe vers le haut, Frost découvrit une poignée fermée par un cadenas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_J'entendais ses pas dans l'escalier. Encore un bruit que je redoutais. Il est parti chercher les faux papiers à l'endroit où je lui aie indiqué. Et maintenant il revient, cependant il ne devait rien avoir dans ce coffre. Il a surement compris ma ruse et vient pour me descendre. J'attends patiemment. Je donnerais tout pour être dans les bras de Maura. Près d'elle je suis toujours bien, elle me manque terriblement. Il se rapproche, mais ses pas sont plus lourds que d'habitude... Je crains le pire. Lorsque la trappe s'ouvre, je fixe les faisceaux lumineux, contrairement aux autres fois, il est dirigé vers le mur du fond, celui qui fait face à la trappe, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais avant même que j'ai le temps de comprendre, un autre faisceau apparait, puis un troisième. Ils m'ont vu. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, et pourtant je vais vite les reconnaitre._

"Jane!"

_Je lève les yeux et constate alors que la silhouette sombre court vers moi. Cette voix, c'est celle de mon frère! Je n'ai plus de force, je suis soulagée et je sais que je peux enfin arrêter de craindre la mort. Alors dans un dernière geste avant de sombrer je lui souris et lui dit:_ "Vous en avez mis du temps...".

* * *

**Voilà, alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Petite review? ;D A la semaine prochaine, bisous et merci d'avoir lu! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les guys! Comme promit voici mon chapitre sept, surement l'un des plus long que j'ai écrit. C'est un petit peu guimauve mais bon, de temps en temps je pense que ça ne fait pas de mal! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir! **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous laisse lire ;p**

* * *

Maura était suspendu à son téléphone. L'appel de Frost l'avait sortie de sa torpeur et lui avait redonné vie. Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à Angela avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Les câlins ne faisaient pas parti des choses que la scientifique était habituée à faire, et pourtant, ces derniers jours lui avaient fait comprendre que le contact avec les personnes qu'elle aimait était important, réconfortant. Les larmes avaient coulé d'elles-mêmes. Elles étaient emplies de joie, elles parsemaient le visage de la blonde en même temps que sa peur disparaissait. Petit à petit, le calme revint. Le docteur Maura Isles et son calme légendaire était de retour.

"Je vais à l'hôpital, il faut que je la vois.

-Je te rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini mon service. Stanley ne veut pas me laisser partir plus tôt!

-Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

-A plus tard!"

Elle sortir en trombe et partit en voiture vers l'hôpital. Dans sa voiture, le temps lui parut long, très long. Malgré le froid qui régnait dehors, la légiste ouvrit les fenêtres. Elle avait besoin de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, de sentir le froid s'insinuer sous sa veste, d'être sûre que tout était réel, qu'aujourd'hui elle allait revoir Jane. Sa peau était parsemée de frissons, sa gorge sèche à cause du vent, et pourtant elle ne fermait pas la fenêtre. Ses gestes étaient d'un automatisme inquiétant. Lorsqu'elle se gara devant l'hôpital, elle stoppa sa voiture et attendit. Cinq minutes, trente ou peut-être des heures... Elle n'en savait rien. Ce qui s'était passé pendant ce laps de temps s'était effacé de sa mémoire, peu importe. Lorsqu'un Klaxon résonna, elle se réveilla de sa transe. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait vraiment, elle sortit de sa voiture et avança vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ses chaussures résonnaient dans le silence du parking souterrain. Les voitures garées autour d'elle semblaient lui lancer des regards menaçant. Bien qu'au fond d'elle elle sache que c'était impossible, un frisson, de peur cette fois, lui parcourut l'échine. Sans s'arrêter, elle fila dans le hall d'entrée. Les infirmières passaient, donnant des instructions et des conseils aux patients qui attendaient. Dans cette cohue, elle se faufila vers le comptoir de l'accueil.

"Je peux vous aider?"

La buraliste dévisageait la scientifique avec curiosité et mépris. En le constatant, Maura se redressa et reprit contenance. Après avoir sortie sa plaque elle annonça avec assurance:

"Je suis le médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts Maura Isles. Je viens voir Jane Rizzoli, elle a été admise il y a une heure environ.

-Mais... Elle est pas morte?"

La banalité de la question fit perdre quelque instant sa prestance a la légiste.

"Je sais... Je viens pour lui rendre visite dans le cadre d'une enquête.

-Oh..."

Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si on lui avait fait passer un entretien avant de l'engager pour l'accueil.

"Elle est encore au bloc des opérations secondaire. Je vais prévenir le médecin que vous venez.

-Pas la peine, le sergent Korsak l'a déjà fait. Merci."

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et alla jusqu'au couloir des blocs. Cet hôpital, elle le connaissait par cœur. Lorsqu'elle était étudiante, ses années d'internats se passaient dans ces couloirs. Les contacts qu'elle y avait gardés étaient parfois d'une aide précieuse lors des enquêtes. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Frost et Korsak au bout du couloir elle leur fit signe.

"Docteur Isles! Elle va bien, elle va bien!"

Un grand sourire émanait du visage des deux lieutenants.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-On ne sait pas exactement, mais au moins une jambe cassée, la fracture était pas belle à voir.

-Je vois, dans combien temps sera-t-elle sortie?

- Je ne sais pas... On ne nous a rien dit."

À ce moment-là, Francki surgit de bout du couloir avec trois cafés à la main.

"Oh, salut Maura. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu venais, je t'aurais pris quelque chose.

-Non, c'est bon je te remercie. J'ai bu assez de théine pour une semaine rien qu'aujourd'hui."

Il sourit et distribua les cafés.

L'attente fut longue, plus d'une heure passa sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne leur parvienne. Maura faisait tourner sa bague et jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle savait pertinemment que Jane allait s'en sortir, et pourtant, la boule au creux de son estomac persistait. Les conversations entre les trois lieutenants avaient cessé. Seul le bruit de l'hôpital empêchait le silence de régner. Le regard de la blonde était fixé sur la lampe rouge au-dessus de la porte. Elle attendait patiemment qu'elle s'éteigne. Comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, l'ampoule cessa d'éclairer. Quelques infirmières sortirent avec du matériel suivies de près par un médecin.

"Bonjour Docteur!

-Lieutenant Frost, messieurs et... Oh Maura! Pardon je ne vous avez pas reconnu!

-C'est pardonné si vous me dites comment va Jane."

Un sourire bienveillant éclaira son visage.

"Elle va bien. On lui a recousu la jambe, plâtrée, fait quelques points de sutures sur l'abdomen et sur la tête. Dans l'ensemble je dirais qu'elle s'en sort bien, par contre vous risquez d'être surpris. Ses contusions au visage ne sont pas belles à voir.

-Je vous remercie docteur.

-De rien, vous pouvez aller la voir en salle de réveil mais chacun votre tour s'il-vous-plait."

Il s'éloigna vers une infirmière qui l'appelait les laissant seuls dans ce couloir.

"La salle de réveil est de ce côté, on n'ira la voir chacun notre tour."

Tout le monde acquiesça et partit en direction de la pièce en question. Chacun y passa, pendant cinq minutes. La détective dormait encore, les sédatifs faisaient effet plusieurs heures. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Maura, les trois hommes se retournèrent et lui sourirent.

"Maura, veillez sur elle s'il-vous-plait.

-Ou allez-vous?

-Jane est sauve mais son ravisseur court toujours, je refuse de laisser ma sœur rentrer chez elle tant que ce malade n'est pas en prison.

-Il faudra bien qu'elle rentre un jour...

-Je sais Maura, je sais. Mais je préfèrerais que ma sœur soit en sécurité quand ça arrivera. Je vais trouver ce salopard!"

Il se retourna et d'un pas vif et décidé, quitta l'hôpital. Frost et Korsak semblait assimiler ses paroles peu à peu, et lorsque le jeune Rizzoli eut totalement disparu du couloir, ils se retournèrent vers la légiste.

"Tu nous tiens au courant?

-Vous y allez aussi?

-Je vais poster deux hommes devant la chambre. Je préfèrerais m'en occuper moi-même mais...

-Mais on doit retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça."

Il jeta un regard vers le visage bleuit de la détective.

"Je vous fais confiance, vous allez y arriver. Je vous tiens au courant sur l'état de Jane."

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent vers le commissariat. Maura se retourna et alla s'installer auprès de Jane. D'un geste amoureux, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de sa compagne. Elle regarda avec désolation la perfusion qui était posée près du lit. Les joues de la brune étaient gonflées et violettes. La blonde prit dans sa main les doigts froids de la détective et les serra pour ne plus les lâcher.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait..."

Elle écouta la réponse silencieuse et ferma les yeux. Seul le bruit des machines se faisaient entendre. Pendant près d'une heure elle resta assise dans cette position, à écouter son amante respirer régulièrement. Un infirmier passait toutes les quinze minutes vérifier si tout allait bien. Il venait de sortir lorsque Maura sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Surprise, elle regarda les doigts bouger légèrement.

"Jane... Jane?"

La pression se fit plus forte et Maura caressa la chevelure de la détective. Lentement, les paupières se levèrent pour laisser place aux iris sombres de la brune. D'une voix faible et rauque elle prononça son premier mot depuis qu'elle était délivrée.

"Hey..."

Une sourire radieux éclairait me visage de la légiste.

"Hey, comment tu vas?

-Je crois que j'ai connu mieux... Je ne sens plus vraiment mon corps...

-Les sédatifs font encore effet, attend je vais chercher le médecin. Euh... Bouge pas."

Elle se leva et appela le médecin en charge de Jane. Il passa et après un rapide contrôle se retira. Il discuta quelques secondes avec Maura qui n'attendait qu'une chose, retourné auprès de la femme de sa vie. Après une dizaine de minutes elle pût enfin se retirer.

Les yeux de Jane étaient de nouveaux clos, et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'elle s'était endormie.

"Maura...

-Je suis là Jane, je suis là...

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

"Et moi, comment je vais?

-Et bien... Tu as la jambe cassée, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes, tu as quelques côtes cassées, des points de sutures sur le front, l'abdomen et la jambe...

-C'est tout?

-Plus les engelures, c'est tout en effet? Tu trouves que c'est peu?"

Maura avait un air très sérieux. Cela déclencha un éclat de rire chez la brune.

"C'était de l'ironie Maur'!

-Oh... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasse de l'humour après tout ça..."

Elle sourit et reprit la main de son amie.

"Le médecin a dit qu'il te transférerait dans une chambre individuelle des qu'une se serait libérée...

-D'accord..."

Elle resta une fois de plus silencieuse.

"Tu es sure que ça va Jane?"

Pour toute réponse elle n'obtint que le silence.

"Jane?

-Pardon? Tu disais?

-Je disais, tu es sure que ça va?

-Oh, euh... Oui. Oui, je vais bien.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air...

-En fait je voulais te dire...

-Oui?

-Merci.

-Merci pourquoi?"

Devant l'air sérieux de Jane, le sourire arboré par la blonde tomba tout de suite.

"Merci de m'avoir sortie de là...

-Je n'ai rien fait, ce sont Frost, Korsak et Francki qu'il faut remercier."

Elle se força à sourire.

"Tu as raison.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me dire au départ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est surement toi qui délire.

-Jane, ça fait combien de temps qu'on travaille ensemble?

- Je ne sais pas, quatre ans il me semble...

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne remarque pas quand tu mens?

-Il y a quelque temps tu ne remarquais même pas quand je me moquais de toi...

-J'ai changé... Grace à toi."

Elles se sourirent, se retrouvant petit à petit.

"Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, mais ce que j'ai envie de te dire, je voudrais le faire quand j'aurais toute ma tête et que nous serons seule...

-Mais on est seule...

-Non, Crowe attend derrière la porte pour prendre ma déposition. Tu as prévenu tout le monde que j'étais réveillée?

-Je leurs avait promis, ta mère devrait être là d'ici trente minutes...

-Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, je suis contente qu'elle vienne."

Elles éclatèrent de rire en évoquant la tendance envahisseurs de la mère de Jane.

"Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas correct ce que je vais faire mais... On reprendra cette discussion tout à l'heure d'accord. Je te jure Maura, je te dis tout quand on est toute les deux dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

-De toute façon tu n'y échapperas pas! Je vais attendre en bas à la cafétéria, ton docteur est un vieil ami à moi.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure."

La blonde déposa un baiser sur le front de la blessée et sortit en faisant signe au lieutenant qu'il pouvait entrer.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les trois lieutenants fixaient le tableau de preuves devant eux.

"Tu sais, je me disais... C'est pas logique.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Francki?

-Et si on faisait fausse route depuis le début?

-Explique...

-On s'est orienté sur l'enquête en cours, mais si c'était personnel?

-On a rien trouvé chez les ennemis de Jane...

-Je ne parle pas des ennemis de ma sœur...

-Maura!"

Les deux lieutenants se retournèrent vers Frost.

"C'est elle que le kidnappeur a appelé! On aurait dû y penser plus tôt!

-Les seules exigences qu'il a formulé c'était pour Maura... Rien sur Jane!

-Ok, il faut fouiller la vie du Docteur Isles.

-Je l'appelle..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La cafétéria de l'hôpital était bondée. Tous les membres de famille des blessés venaient de détendre dans l'espace de repas. Assis au fond de la salle se trouvait Maura, accompagnée du Docteur Flitch. Ils discutaient, comme deux vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver.

"Médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts! Eh bien, quelle promotion!

-Je ne vous cache pas que je suis plutôt fière de ce titre.

-Mais où est passée la petite interne qui me bombardait de question?

-Elle est toujours là, avec quelques années de plus monsieur.

-S'il-te-plait, Jack... Tu sais que ça ne me rajeunis pas tout ça!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Et du coté de ta vie privée? Je me souviens que tu ne sortais pas beaucoup lorsque tu étais étudiante... La plus travailleuse de tous!

-Et bien, disons que les relations humaines ne sont pas mon point fort. Mais ça évolue, grâce à mes amis.

-Le lieutenant Rizzoli en fait-elle partie?

-Jane et moi sommes très proche, c'est indiscutable."

La légiste irradiait, discuter de sa compagne l'emplissait de joie.

"Vous avez l'air heureuse ensemble!"

Les joues de la blonde s'empourprèrent.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions ensemble!

-Est-ce le cas?

-Je... Euh... O-oui...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Je suis désolée, personne n'est au courant, du moins pas officiellement.

-Je comprends. Vous êtes une femme incroyable Maura, beaucoup d'homme doivent être déçus!

-Je..."

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit.

"Excusez-moi. Isles?

-Maura, c'est Francki!

-Vous avez du nouveau?

-En fait, on pense que ce n'était pas Jane la cible de base.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-On pense qu'il voulait t'atteindre toi."

Choquée par cette révélation, elle resta silencieuse.

"Maura? Tu m'entends?

-Oui, excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-On va fouiller dans ta vie, je suis désolé. Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait t'en vouloir particulièrement?

-Vu mon métier je suppose que oui mais au niveau personnel il n'y a que le garçon duquel j'ai parlé à Korsak et Frost...

-Bon, je vais en parler avec eux. Merci et sois prudente.

-Ne t'en fais pas, appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau."

Il raccrocha. Jack la regardait avec inquiétude.

"Tout va bien?

-Oui, ça va. Je vais devoir vous laisser, je pense que la déposition de Jane est finie. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Je comprends, au revoir!"

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches qui la séparaient de Jane. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà dans une chambre individuelle et se précipita vers la chambre en question. La scientifique ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin à ce point d'être près de la détective. Elle voulait juste la sentir à ses côtés.

La chambre dans laquelle Jane avait été transférée donnait sur le jardin de l'hôpital. La blonde entra et resta sur le pas de la porte.

"Je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr, viens!"

Elle vint s'assoir sur le lit.

"Comment tu te sens?

-Mieux, j'ai les idées claires maintenant.

-La déposition s'est bien passée?

-Oui, Crowe s'est fait un plaisir de commenter la faiblesse féminine... Comme toujours!

-Tu sais, il a participé activement à l'enquête. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien."

Elles sourirent toutes les deux.

"Si il pouvait le montrer un peu plus!

-J'ai eu ton frère au téléphone.

-Ah oui?

-Il pense que le coupable m'en voulait à moi et non à toi...

-En fait, j'y réfléchissais moi aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un faisant partie d'une de mes enquêtes m'enlèverait...

-Dans ce cas... Tout est de ma faute Jane, je suis tellement désolée..."

Les yeux de la légiste s'humidifièrent et finir par laisser échapper des larmes. Ne supportant pas se spectacle, la brune essuya les joues de son amie avec ses pouces et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Maura, Maura écoutes moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça ne sera jamais de ta faute.

-Mais... Mais et si c'était... Si c'était vraiment à cause de moi?

-Ce n'est pas arrivé à cause de toi mais à cause d'un malade qui s'en est pris à moi, aller calme-toi, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état!"

Elle de calma peu à peu et sécha ses larmes. Les quelques minutes de force dont Jane avaient fait preuve s'étaient envolées. Morphée l'avait rattrapée et les cauchemars l'assaillirent. Elle s'agit, remua, murmura. Elle retournait dans cette cave, sujette aux angoisses et aux coups, à l'absence de Maura et à sa crainte qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. La blonde la regardait avec angoisse. Elle serrait la main de son amie en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, rien ne l'apaisait. Pendant près de deux heures, la légiste tint son poste, malheureusement, la fatigue l'emporta et la fit sombrer.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'infirmier venait de quitter la chambre. Les derniers contrôles de la matinée avaient été effectués et les deux femmes dormaient toujours. Ce fut Jane qui ouvrit les yeux la première. Le regard encore embué, elle chercha autour d'elle des signes de vie. La chaleur et la lumière qui l'entourait la rassurait, autant que la main qui tenait la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et vit Maura, affaissée dans une position qui paraissait très inconfortable. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage et cachait les marques de maquillage coulé. La brune la regarda dormir, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et, dans le calme environnant, l'apaisait énormément. La scientifique sentit avait dû sentir un regard sur elle puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après. Son cou la faisait souffrir mais elle s'en fichait. Elle croisa le regard sombre de sa compagne.

"Comment tu te sens?

-Ca va... Je suppose.

-Comment ça?

-Non rien, laisse tomber."

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

"Tu as dormi sur ce fauteuil?

-Oui, je crois que la fatigue m'a rattrapée. Je ne voulais pourtant pas dormir, tu avais l'air tellement agitée hier soir...

-Oh, ce n'était rien. Un petit cauchemar c'est tout!"

Elle se força à sourire mais il semblait bien trop faux pour convaincre Maura. Une discussion était nécessaire, et avec un ton des plus sérieux, elle décida que ça se passerait maintenant.

"Jane, il faut qu'on discute.

-Ah bon?

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas idiote. Je vois bien que tu ne vis pas si bien que ça ton retour... Tu fais des cauchemars?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Écoute-moi Jane. Si tu veux guérir, il faut que tu en parle. C'est dur et éprouvant, mais c'est le seul moyen."

Elles se fixaient, cherchant la moindre trace d'émotion dans les yeux de l'autre.

"Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi Maura."

Ces paroles furent dures à assimiler et firent l'effet d'une douche froide à la blonde.

"Jane...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ou que je ne t'aime pas assez, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Alors pourquoi?"

Elle sourit et leva la tête pour regarder le plafond.

"Tu vas surement me trouver bête si je te le dis...

-Jane, tu es beaucoup de chose, et bête n'en fais pas partie.

-Je ne veux pas que... Que tu vois à quel point j'ai été faible là-bas. Tu risquerais de ne plus me voir pareil, je refuse que ça arrive."

Le visage de Maura se glaça, et une pointe de colère apparut dans ses yeux.

"Jane Clémentine Rizzoli! Tu es peut-être dans un lit d'hôpital mais ça ne t'oblige pas à raconter des âneries! Tu crois que je suis avec toi juste parce que tu es forte et que tu as une carapace qui te protège des coups bas de la vie? Alors tu me vexe, parce que je pense que ce qui se passe entre nous est au-dessus de tout ça!"

La détective fut surprise par ces mots. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu une telle autorité et colère dans les yeux de Maura, à part peut-être quand elle avait tiré sur son père.

"M-Maura... Je...

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement?

-Non, je...

-Je suis là pour toi tout comme tu as été là pour moi! C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, alors s'il-te-plait, parle moi."

A bout de souffle, elle se rassit sur sa chaise en attendant la réponse de son interlocutrice.

"J-Je suis désolée Maura... Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, il y a pleins de choses dans ma tête... Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur tout.

-Alors je vais t'y aider."

Elle tendit les mains devant elle et attendit que Jane les prenne.

Avec un geste sur et lent, elle saisit les doigts fins qui s'offraient à elle.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer...

-Si tu commençais par le début.

-C'est dingue, je n'y avais pas pensé!"

Elles se sourirent avec complicité.

"Lorsque j'étais là-bas, il y a plein de choses qui me sont passées par la tête... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à mettre des mots sur tout...

-On trouvera, ensemble."

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"J'étais enfermée, dans le noir, dans le froid et le silence. Ça m'a mît dans un état... Je ne comprenais rien, j'avais mal et je me sentais surtout impuissante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là, alors je cherchais... Je réfléchissais, j'ai pensé à mon enquête puis... À toi."

Maura ne répondit pas, elle voulait laisser son amie aller jusqu'au bout.

"J'avais peur pour toi, je me disais que peut-être il t'avait fait du mal et que jamais je ne te reverrais. Je voulais sortir, pour te protéger! Je ne pouvais pas te protéger là où j'étais. Ça me faisait peur. Ma' me dit tout le temps que tu es une adulte responsable qui peut se débrouiller toute seule mais... Mais quand je te regarde, je vois une personne incroyable, qui avec ses petites maladresses quand elle parle me fait craquer..."

Un rire nerveux la frappa.

"J'ai l'impression d'être une idiote qui raconte un conte de fée... Bref, quand il est venu me dire que la prochaine fois il me tuerait je me suis dit, à quoi bon? Je ne cherchais même pas à me défendre. J'allais me laisser mourir et puis, j'ai pensé à toi, ton sourire et tes yeux. Alors la force m'est revenue, je me suis sentie lâche de n'avoir que pu penser que je pouvais me laisser mourir dans ce grenier froid et sombre alors que toutes ces personnes m'attendaient!

-Jane..."

Les yeux de Maura étaient humides, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

"Maura, ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plait. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis promis de te le dire tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort si je m'en sortais, alors je vais commencer aujourd'hui, je t'aime!

-Oh Jane, je t'aime aussi!"

Des larmes de joies coulaient sur le visage de Maura. Elles tombèrent sur la main de Jane qui tira sa compagne à elle et l'embrassa. Elles ne se séparèrent que pour respirer.

"Bon retour parmi nous mon cœur.

-Merci."

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Maura sentit un sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres.

Elles passèrent une journée magnifique, bien que Jane reste encore un peu maussade, les visites d'Angela, de Francki, de Frost et de Korsak la firent sourire et penser à autre chose. Personne ne parla de l'enquête, Maura les avait bien prévenus:

"Si j'entends, ne serait-ce qu'une mention du travail dans cette pièce qui concerne l'enquête sur l'enlèvement de Jane, je vous jure que je vous tue sans laisser de trace."

Ils avaient tous sourit et acquiescé sans discuter. Lorsque la fin de journée approcha, chacun rentra, à l'exception de la légiste. La brune attendit le départ de ses "invités" pour discuter avec Maura.

"Chérie, tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi depuis trois jours... Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

-Non, je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

-Je ne suis pas seule... Je suis entourée de gentils médecins et infirmiers, sans parler de la femme qui hurle à l'autre bout du couloir."

Elle lui lança un sourire encourageant et sincère.

"Rentres et repose toi. Tu as besoin d'un lit.

-Non, c'est bon tout va bien je te dis...

-Maura tu fais de l'urticaire.

-Bon, j'ai peut-être besoin de changer de tenue et de prendre un bon bain, mais ça peut attendre. Tu as été prisonnière pendant une semaine je peux tenir trois jours non?

-Je ne doute pas de toi, mais je te demande de rentrer, les cernes ne te vont pas au teint mon cœur.

-Je passerais te voir demain matin alors...

-Pas la peine! Le médecin m'a autorisé à sortir, j'ai signé une décharge. Par contre, je suis interdite de travail pendant un mois au moins... Je vais avoir plein de paperasse à faire.

-Il te laisse sortir?

-Il paraitrait que je suis en couple avec un médecin qui pourrait aider mon rétablissement... Je ne vois pas de qui il parle...

-Mais je suis médecin!"

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois pour se dire au revoir.

"Je viendrais te récupérer demain pour ta sortie! Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi, je t'aime!"

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte et rentra chez elle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La quantifiais ne s'était pas rendu compte de la vitesse à laquelle la nuit tombait, les phares des voitures étaient allumés depuis déjà une petite heure et dans cet amas de lumière, elle ne différenciait plus les modèles. Elle ne remarqua pas la voiture noire qui la suivait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle, elle le fit avec le sourire. Heureuse de savoir que le lendemain, sa maison accueillerait la femme de sa vie, elle rayonnait. Elle ne ferma pas à clé derrière elle, oubliant les conseils de Francki et alla directement dans sa douche. La blonde profita de l'eau chaude, laissant ses muscles endoloris se décontracter. Quinze minutes de bonheur à se prélasser. Elle sortit finalement, prête à aller se faire à manger et à aller se coucher. Maura enfila une chemise de nuit et un short pour la nuit. Bien qu'il fasse froid, elle n'avait pas envie de porter quelque chose de plus chaud. Elle terminait de se coiffer lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint.

"Angela? C'est vous?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse et sachant Bass près d'elle, son cœur manqua un battement. En l'espace d'une seconde les conseils et l'avertissement de Francki lui revinrent à l'esprit. Refusant d'appeler pour si peu, elle s'aventura dans son propre salon, comme si il s'était agi d'une terre inconnue...

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 7! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et qu'il n'est pas trop guimauve! En fait je trouve ça tellement mignon à écrire que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Je vous promet la suite dimanche prochain comme à mon habitude! **

**Gros bisous 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! Nous sommes dimanche donc je poste mon nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie tout d'abord pour toutes vos reviews et vos lectures, ça me fait énormément plaisir! **

**Je suis désolée d'avance, dans ce chapitre des insultes sont présentes... Je ne voyais pas comment écrire ce chapitre sans utiliser ce vocabulaire. J'espère que cela ne va pas trop vous gêner, sinon dites-le moi! **

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je pars en voyage samedi prochain, je vais passer mes vacances au soleil, aussi je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'opportunité de poster le chapitre suivant. J'essayerais de le mettre le samedi ou le vendredi pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. **

**En tout cas, bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :D**

**Bisous!**

* * *

La maison était sombre, Maura ne se souvenait pas avoir éteint la lumière en quittant la pièce. Elle avança prudemment, sans prendre la peine de mettre ses mains en protection, ce salon, elle le connaissait par cœur. L'interrupteur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, elle le pressa, faisant la lumière sur la pièce. Son regard parcouru la totalité du séjour. Rien, elle ne voyait rien. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit peu à peu, elle se trouvait ridicule. Effrayée par un simple bruit. Elle s'approcha du bar et chercha une bouteille de vin à déboucher. La blonde repéra un cru qu'elle voulait essayer et se baissa pour l'attraper. Le sort s'abattit alors sur elle comme la foudre sur un arbre. Une violente douleur la prit à la tête. Désorientée, elle cherchait l'origine de son mal et ne vit qu'une masse sombre et floue. Elle sentit qu'une entrave apparaissait autour de ses mains, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle entendit un homme rire. Peu à peu, sa vue redevint claire et elle comprit qu'elle se faisait ligoter.

"Arrêtez!"

Elle se mît à crier à l'aide bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Angela n'était pas chez elle et aucun de ses voisins ne pourrait ne serait-ce que deviner ce qu'il se passait. En quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses mains étaient liées et ses pieds également. L'homme l'obligea à s'assoir sur une chaise en s'assurant de toujours bien dissimuler son visage. Ses liens furent renforcés. Attachés à la chaise et poignets et chevilles prisonniers les uns des autres, aucun mouvement n'était envisageable. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui fit face. Sa capuche cachait une grande partie de son visage et Maura ne parvenait pas distinguer ses yeux ni son nez.

"Qui êtes-vous?" cracha-t-elle.

"Je crois qu'on se connait... Vous pensez qu'on peut repousser quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué que moi avec autant de facilité?"

Les mots frappèrent la légiste.

"James!

-Bonjour Docteur Isles."

Il baissa sa capuche et arbora un sourire vainqueur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Quand vous m'avez repoussé, je me suis senti fou! Quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie? Je n'y croyais pas... Je vous observais... Je pensais bien que le... Détective Rizzoli était importante pour vous, mais quand vous l'avez embrassé à l'hôpital! J'ai cru que j'allais vomir!"

Le feu monta aux joues de la blonde et la colère explosa.

"Je vous interdis de parler comme ça de Jane! Elle vaut cent fois mieux que vous!"

James se prit la tête entre les mains et s'arracha des mèches de cheveux. La rage qui montait en lui était une menace pour la scientifique qui commençait à craindre pour sa vie.

"Jamais! Jamais une sous-merde de fliquette vaudra mieux que moi t'entends! Je suis bien mieux qu'elle! Cette pauvre lesbienne de merde! Sont tous des connards ces flics, ils me piquent mes gonzesses! J'vais les buter!"

La brutalité des mots laissa Maura silencieuse. La peur remuait ses entrailles et l'empêchait de réfléchir ou même de parler. Elle savait dorénavant ce qu'était James... Un homme atteint de trouble de la personnalité narcissique. Elle en avait entendu parler lors d'une conférence, seul un pour-cent de la population... "Et il a fallu que je tombe sur un homme atteint..." pensa-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux! Je suis brillant et beau, tout le monde m'admire. Tout le monde, mais pas toi Maura Isles. Non, toi tu es trop intelligente pour moi, je ne te mérite pas! Tu m'ignore presque quand je viens à la morgue et tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire!"

Il parlait fort, à la limite de crier. Les larmes de la légiste étaient de plus en plus dures à retenir. La peur qui la submergeait menaçait de la faire paraitre faible auprès de James.

"Tu es devenu mon défi personnel Maura. T'avoir dans mes trophées de chasse aurait été le signe de ma grandeur.

-Pas de chance, quelques années plutôt j'aurais accepté avec plaisir, mais maintenant j'ai..."

Sa voix tremblante fut coupée par le rire dément de l'homme.

"Jane Rizzoli! Jane Rizzoli! Jane Rizzoli!"

Sa crise était de plus en plus forte, la confrontation avec Maura ne le rendait que plus hostile et dangereux.

"Je vous ait vues! Vous embrassez comme deux échevelés, deux courtisanes... Deux putes!

-Arrête James! Tu ne peux pas dire ça!

-C'est James maintenant? Tiens, c'est amusant ça!"

Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit sa chevelure d'une poigne de fer.

"Écoute-moi bien..."

Il chuchotait près de l'oreillette Maura comme pour être sure qu'elle comprenne que c'était pour elle.

"J'ai kidnappé la fliquette et je suis venue te voir, j'étais ton héros! Et toi tu m'as repoussé! Ce qui se passe est entièrement de ta faute! Alors je vais te faire souffrir! À tel point que tu me supplieras de te tuer!"

Il s'éloigna et partit dans la chambre, laissant Maura seule au milieu du salon. Les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles et l'empêchait de réfléchir... Pourtant, elle devait s'en sortir. C'était de sa faute si Jane avait été enlevée. Maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle devait être aussi forte qu'elle. La blonde ravala ses larmes et regarda autour d'elle. Qu'y-avait-il autour d'elle? De quoi pouvait-elle se servir pour se libérer? Les pieds de la chaises étaient attachés aux siens... Comment faire pour bouger sans faire de bruit? Tout ustensile tranchant était rangé, comme tout dans sa maison. Le seul moyen restait encore la bouteille de vin qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir... Impossible à atteindre silencieusement. Elle devait essayer. Dans le silence pesant de la pièce, la légiste décala sa chaise. De seulement quelques millimètres. Elle attendit... Personne. Alors elle continua. Toujours prudemment, pour ne surtout pas de faire entendre de James. La moitié du chemin était faite, elle était fatiguée. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'épuisement.

"Allez Maura! Tu peux le faire... Ça fait vingt minutes seulement, tu peux y arriver!"

Ces pensées sonnaient creux mais redonnaient du courage à la blonde. Ses petits sauts reprirent, elle fit taire sa fatigue et continua. Elle devait y arriver, Jane avait survécu à pire, dans un grenier miteux, elle pouvait s'en sortir dans sa propre maison. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques centimètres pour se saisir de la bouteille.

Sa main sentit le verre froid et se referma dessus. Tout en s'assurant que sa prise était solide, la légiste attrapa le torchon qui se situait à côté. Elle l'enveloppa le mieux qu'elle pût et chercha un moyen efficace de la casser. Elle n'aurait probablement qu'une seule chance. Elle opta pour le coin du meuble en chêne massif. Avec encore une fois beaucoup de difficulté elle s'approcha de sa commode et avec les forces qu'il lui restait frappa. Un grand fracas résonna dans la maison. Elle se demanda s'il était possible que le criminel ne l'ait pas entendu. Pourtant aucun son ne se fit entendre. Elle imagina un instant ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire... Dans sa chambre... L'endroit le plus privé de sa maison, la pièce ou s'était exprimé tant de fois son amour pour Jane, où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Pourrait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une fois y dormir sans repenser à cette nuit? Toutefois si elle s'en sortait.

"Pense à autre chose Maura, ce n'est pas le moment!"

Il restait dans sa main le haut de la bouteille. Elle avait réussi à la casser au-dessus de l'étiquette d'après le poids. Elle commença alors à couper les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était seule, elle craignait qu'il ne revienne et ne rende vain tous ses efforts. Alors elle coupa, le plus vite et fort possible. Elle sentait les cordes céder les unes après les autres, mais lentement. Trop lentement. Elle sentit la pression contre sa main gauche diminuer. Elle parvint à la glisser hors des liens. La sensation de liberté qui se diffusait dans sa main fit monter l'adrénaline dans son corps. Avec plus de conviction elle secouait la bouteille de haut en bas. Il ne restait que trois tours de cordes avant d'avoir les mains libres. La sueur perlait sur son front. Ses bras étaient las de ces efforts, pourtant elle continuait. Pour survivre, pour revoir Jane, pour ne pas le laisser gagner.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Tu sais quoi Frost, je le sens pas ce mec...

-James Petter?

-Ouais, j'avais déjà regardé son dossier rapidement après la déclaration du docteur Isles, mais là...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

-Il semblerait que quand il était gosse il ait tabassé plusieurs filles parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas sortir avec lui... Il est même allé jusqu'à en mettre une dans le coma...

-Elle s'est réveillée?

-Oui, après deux mois de sommeil...

-La vache! Il l'a cogné vachement fort!

-Il est allé en centre de redressement pour mineur et il s'était apparemment rangé...

-Ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire un bleu au docteur Isles!

-J'avais pas cherché plus loin avant. Bon écoute, il est presque minuit, on rentre et demain on choppe cet enfoiré pour l'interroger!

-D'accord, j'appelle l'hôpital pour savoir comment va Jane et je vais me coucher.

-À demain, et réveille Francki, ça fait deux jours qu'il dort au poste! Il va finir comme sa sœur si il continue."

Il lui fit un sourire et le salua de la main. Après s'être assuré que sa coéquipière allait mieux, il ramena le jeune Rizzoli chez lui et alla se coucher pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Son regard était bloqué sur le rayon de lune qui éclairait un pan du mur. La clarté de la lumière rendait sa couleur pure et douce. Elle jeta un regard vers l'horloge, minuit. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Jane ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Le noir lui faisait peur. Retourner là-bas, c'était une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ses rêves étaient pleins de violence, de coups, d'insultes et de peur. Cet homme l'avait rendue faible et vulnérable, tout comme Hoyt avant lui. Ses paumes la faisaient souffrir, comme à chaque fois qu'un danger la menaçait. Ressassant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Maura quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser gagner. Elle savait très bien que tant qu'il ne serait pas arrêter, elle ne connaitrait pas de repos. Quatre jours seulement qu'elle était sortie et déjà elle allait sortir, retrouver la liberté, mais aussi être exposée aux regards et aux criminels. Ses seuls instants de repos étaient auprès des gens à qui elle tenait, sa mère, ses frères, des amis... Et Maura. Il suffisait qu'elle passe la nuit, ensuite tout serait plus simple. Elle sentirait le souffle chaud de la blonde près d'elle, verrait ses yeux émeraudes se poser sur elle au réveil et sentirait cette douce odeur qu'est celle de la blonde. Elle se répéta à voix basse pour se donner du courage:

"Juste quelques heures... Quelques heures..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les deux mains de la légiste étaient libres, seuls ses pieds étaient désormais entravés. Sa respiration s'était accélérée face à l'anticipation de la liberté. Ses mains étaient meurtries et saignaient à cause des morceaux de verre. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, elle ne pouvait pas. L'instinct de survie était le plus fort. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à libérer sa première jambe, des bruits de pas s'entendaient dans le couloir. Il revenait. Un pic d'adrénaline la traversa et elle augmenta la vitesse de coupe. Si elle pouvait libérer ses pieds, la porte n'était qu'à quelques pas. Son souffle était saccadé, elle avait peur. Elle vit la porte du salon d'ouvrir lentement. Le silence s'installa. Maura ne respirait plus, elle regardait avec désespoir son bourreau revenir. Il alluma la lumière et en quelques secondes évalua la situation. La colère l'envahit, il courut vers la légiste et leva sa main pour la frapper. Les bras frêles de la blonde n'étaient d'aucun secours face au coup de poing qu'il venait de lui asséner. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se briser et avala des éclats de dents. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur le sol où elle était allongée. Elle ne bougeait plus, à l'exception de ses hoquets dus à la douleur et aux larmes. Du sang vint rapidement se mêler à la flaque salée. Elle avait mal et ne cherchait même pas à le cacher. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que ça de termine. Elle entendit James parler tout seul mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle ferma les yeux.

"On va attendre ta salope et je vous tuerais toutes les deux!"

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui ne résista pas et sombra dans l'évanouissement.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il n'était que sept heures du matin et elle ne voulait pas réveiller la patiente.

"Vous pouvez y aller, je ne dors pas."

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers la détective. Elle détailla son visage et vit les cernes et les poches sous ses yeux. Elle prit un air grave.

"Vous avez dormi?

-Non, je ne crois pas."

Elle s'approcha d'elle et regarda sa feuille de température.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé, on vous aurait donné de quoi vous reposer...

-Je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je rattraperais tout ça chez moi."

Son sourire était celui d'une petite fille qui attend de rentrer chez elle pour y trouver son cadeau d'anniversaire.

"Je dois dire au médecin que vous n'avez pas dormi...

-Dites-lui de venir me voir s'il-vous-plaît, je voudrais lui parler.

-Je reviens."

La nuit était toujours là, l'étouffant comme un serpent avec sa proie. Elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, pas encore. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'ausculta rapidement.

"Vous vouliez me parler?

-Oui. Je voudrais sortir tout de suite Docteur."

Il semblait stupéfait par la demande.

"Mademoiselle Rizzoli, je sais que l'hôpital n'est pas très convivial mais Maura vient vous chercher d'ici quelques heures... C'est déjà une chose extraordinaire que je vous laisse sortir si tôt...

-Je sais Docteur, mais... Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit et je ne dormirai pas plus tant que je serais ici. J'ai besoin d'être chez moi... Enfin regardez ma tête quoi!"

Il sembla lutter contre lui-même et réfléchissait à la requête de la brune.

"Vous signez un décharge, et je vous ramène chez vous en personne. Je crois que Maura ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose...

-C'est très aimable à vous docteur."

Il ressentit la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Jane ne supportait pas d'être maternée. Il lui apporta les papiers qu'elle signa avec empressement. Une fois habillée, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant que lui avait apporté l'infirmière. Elle lui répétait de bien faire attention et de se reposer. Pourquoi tout le monde est si doux avec elle? Elle avait juste une jambe cassée, le visage tuméfié et quelques cotes en miettes... Rien de bien méchant.

"Vous m'écouter madame Rizzoli?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vivre avec un médecin. Je ne risque rien.

-Prenez soin de vous!"

Le docteur la prit en charge et l'installa dans l'ambulance qui la ramènerait chez elle.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai un empêchement. Greg va vous ramener, c'est un bon garçon. Passez le bonjour à Maura de ma part et appelez-moi quand vous serez arrivée.

-Oui docteur. Ne vous en faites pas!"

Ils se sourirent. Il regarda l'ambulance partir et retourna à son travail, les malades n'attendent pas.

Le trajet fut silencieux, la brune était plongée dans ses pensées et le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir m'en sortir. Il était timide et encore novice dans ce monde. Dès que la détective lui jetait un regard, il rougissait et se concentrait sur la route. Bien que cela la fasse sourire, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait de si intimidant... La voiture de gara devant l'allée parfaitement dégagée. La neige était entassée sur le côté. Appuyée sur ses béquilles, la jeune femme veillait à ne pas tomber, surtout devant un interne de l'hôpital. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à la porte d'entrée.

"Je vous remercie, j'appelle le docteur Flitch dans quelques minutes.

-Bon rétablissement!"

Il remonta dans l'ambulance et disparut au bout de l'allée. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois que personne ne l'observait et entra dans la maison. Le silence était maître des lieux, il cohabitait avec l'obscurité. Le bruit des béquilles sur le sol résonnait dans le vaste salon de la légiste. Jane avança dans le noir comme à son habitude, elle ne voulait surtout pas réveiller la propriétaire. Du bout des mains elle pressa le bouton de la lampe posée près du canapé, elle connaissait cette maison par cœur. La lumière s'éleva dans la maison et il fallut quelques secondes pour que la brune retrouve ses repères. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna pour attraper le téléphone. Son visage se figea lorsqu'elle vit ce qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essaierais de vous poster le prochain chapitre avant de partir! **

**Bisous bisous! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Pas de fausse joie, je n'ai pas mon chapitre, je suis sur l'ordinateur d'une amie... Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous promet de vous le poster dès que je rentre chez moi (c'est à dire le 30 décembre) ! Je n'aime pas ça mais je n'ai pas le choix, les vacances au soleil m'appellent! En tout cas, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes!

Bisous bisous 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde! Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce retard, je n'avais pas mon ordinateur en vacances ... Je reprends un rythme normal à partir de ce soir c'est promis! Je vous poste donc le chapitre neuf qui j'espère vous plaire, le dixième sera publié dimanche! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour les reviews et les lecteurs. Si jamais vous voulez donner votre avis sur la fiction, négatif ou positif, n'hésitez pas. J'adore avoir des reviews et c'est de moins en moins souvent! En tout cas bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas! ;p**

* * *

Le bruit de ses béquilles tombant sur le sol résonna dans le salon. Elles claquèrent sur le carrelage dans un bruit métallique. Son équilibre ne fut pourtant pas perdu. Elle avança le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait dans jambe plâtrée et dans ses cotes. Elle ne voyait que la personne assise au milieu de la pièce. Maura était ligotée sur une chaise et positionnée au centre du séjour tel une sculpture dans un hall d'entrée. La détective s'agenouille comme elle pût près de sa compagne inconsciente. La longue chevelure blonde tombait sur son visage, masquant une partie des hématomes qui parsemaient ses jours. Au coin de ses lèvres se trouvait un fin filet de sang séché. De sa main droite, Jane replaça les cheveux de la légiste et lui caressa le visage.

"Maura... Maura mon ange... Tu m'entends? "

La scientifique de répondit pas. L'instinct de policier reprit alors le dessus. Cherchant un pouls à sa compagne, elle plaça sa main gauche sur sa ceinture avant se réaliser que son arme ne lui avait pas été rendue.

Elle chuchota son mécontentement et rampa jusqu'au téléphone pour appeler Frost. Mais alors même qu'elle soulevait le combiné, la porte de l'arrière-cour s'ouvrit. Une silhouette sombre se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le danger s'insinua dans la pièce comme un courant d'air. Il referma derrière lui, laissant la pénombre reprendre possession de la pièce. La lampe n'était pas puissante, Jane distinguait à peine les traits du visage de l'inconnu. Il avançait calmement, s'il avait décelé la présence de la brune il ne le laissait pas paraître. Sans hésitation il se dirigea vers sa compagne, il évita avec beaucoup d'adresse le guéridon et elle se dit qu'il devait connaître la maison. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Maura, il allait s'approcher d'elle, lui faire du mal. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Elle saisit sa béquille et s'interposa entre Maura et James.

"Ne bougez plus!

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire avec ta pauvre jambe cassée hein?"

Cette voix fit manquer un battement au cœur de la détective. Cette voix même qu'elle redoutait dans le grenier. Choquée de se retrouver en face de son ravisseur dans ces circonstances et si tôt, elle baissa sa garde. Il en profita pour la maîtriser rapidement. Aucune lutte n'était possible, ses cotes la faisait souffrir atrocement et ses jambes étaient flageolantes, tremblantes. En moins de deux elle se retrouva ligotée et assise au pied de la commode du salon.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Sa voix était tremblante, elle tentait en vain de la rendre assurée.

"Nous avons tout le temps pour en discuter, attendons que notre cher Maura se réveille."

Son sourire fit monter la rage dans le corps de Jane.

"Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça! Ce n'est pas ta Maura, elle ne le sera jamais!"

Il éclata d'un rire sonore qui était nettement teinté de haine.

"Comme c'est mignon! La flic qui protégé sa pétasse! Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de m'interdire des choses?"

Il s'agenouille et pointa son arme sur le cœur de la détective.

"Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu dis si je dis que c'est Ma Maura? Vous deux... C'est malsain! Tu ne mérites pas un seul instant cette femme, elle est brillante et magnifique! Elle serait bien plus utile avec moi... Mon plus beau trésor! Elle n'a rien à faire avec toi!"

La brune souriait.

"Incroyable n'est-ce pas? Qu'une femme aussi brillante, magnifique et incroyable ait accepté de s'enticher d'une femme comme moi."

Il sourit à son tour et se leva pour s'approcher de la personne en question.

"Ne la touche pas!"

Comme pour répondre à son interdiction, il passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde que Jane avait caressée quelques heures plus tôt. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la légiste. L'italienne brûlait de rage, ces membres tremblaient tant ils voulaient étrangler cet homme qui touchait et menaçait sa compagne. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était parler.

"Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas une femme qui était célibataire?

-Parce qu'elle est unique, célèbre et brillante. Tout comme chaque tueur à sa cible reine... Tout comme Hoyt vous a choisi vous..."

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes à l'évocation du souvenir ce qui fit frémir de joie le ravisseur.

"...des femmes, je peux en avoir autant que je veux. Regardez-moi, je suis beau et intelligent. Peu de fille me résistent, mais elles ne sont que des marchandises de bas étage qui ne me mérite pas. Le monde veut me voir avec une femme qui saura me satisfaire...

-Vous êtes malade! Comment vous pouvez penser aux femmes de cette manière, comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir l'idée, que le monde s'occupe de vos histoires d'amour? Cette femme est beaucoup mieux que vous, vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi moi, l'amour ça ne s'explique pas, mais une chose est sûre, elle préférerait jeter toutes ses paires de chaussures que de sortir avec toi!"

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui asséna un coup de pied dans ses cotes déjà cassées.

"Ta gueule! Tu vas la fermer maintenant! Ouvre la bouche et je te dézingue la tronche!"

Un gémissement se fit entendre.

"Jane..."

Les yeux de Maura s'ouvraient doucement pour croiser les prunelles sombres de la détective.

"Maura, tout va bien, je suis là mon ange!

-Bien tout le monde est là... On va pouvoir commencer!"

Les deux femmes continuaient de se fixer, cherchant du courage dans les yeux de l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux James?

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, c'est toi que je veux et je t'aurais, vivante... Ou pas."

Jane sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Ces propos l'inquiétaient, et pourtant, la blonde continua calmement.

"Alors laissez Jane repartir, et je suis toute à vous.

-Non Maura! Ne fais pas ça!"

Elle chercha à croiser le regard de celle qu'elle aimait mais la légiste s'obstinait à regarder James. Les larmes qu'elle refoulait couleraient sans cela.

"Ferme-la toi! Et toi... Je ne peux pas laisser repartir la brune, elle irait tout de suite chez les flics! En plus... Je ne pourrais pas m'amuser sans elle...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent.

"Peut-être que je t'ai frappé trop fort... Tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit? Je vais te faire souffrir Maura Isles, à tel point que tu me demanderas toi-même de t'achever!"

Le contrôle dont la blonde avait fait preuve s'évanouit. Jane, la femme qu'elle aimait plus que quiconque en ce monde allait mourir par sa faute.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça!

-Elle à ce qu'elle mérite."

Perdant espoir, elle lança une phrase désespérée...

"C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée dans cette histoire d'amour, elle ne le voulait pas! Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui doit souffrir!"

La détective regardait la femme qui était en face d'elle. Elle n'avait plus rien de la Maura timide et scientifique qu'elle connaissait, la peur la rendait inconsciente... En particulier lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne proche.

"Maura, ça suffit maintenant..."

Le murmure de Jane était à peine audible et la légiste n'était pas persuadée qu'il venait d'elle avant de la regarder. Le sourire qu'arborait sa compagne l'étonna.

"Maura, que tu le veuilles ou non, dans la merde on y est ensemble. Hors de question que je m'en sorte sans toi. Putain, je t'aime trop pour ça!"

Les yeux de la scientifique étaient remplis de larmes. Dans un rire nerveux elle chuchota: "Langage Jane." Avant d'être coupée par James qui ne supportait pas ce manque d'attention.

"Amoureuses... Vous me dégoûtez! Tout va commencer, vous allez comprendre ce que c'est que la souffrance..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lieutenant Frost regardait les enfants jouer dans le parc en attendant que le feu passe au vert. Leurs sourires angéliques et leurs pommettes rosies par le froid le mettait de bonne humeur. Qui pouvait passer près de ce spectacle sans le trouver attendrissant? Il continua sa route, la joie se lisant sur son visage. Il se garait devant le commissariat lorsque son téléphone sonna.

"Frost?

-Bonjour lieutenant, c'est le docteur Flitch.

-Bonjour, il y a un problème avec Jane?

-On peut dire ça... Écoutez ce n'est peut-être rien...

-Je vous écoute.

-J'ai laissée partir le lieutenant Rizzoli quelques heures plus tôt ce matin... Je l'ai faite raccompagner par un de mes internes que je connais personnellement et elle m'avait promis de m'appeler une fois arrivée.

-Et elle ne l'a pas fait?

-Si mais j'attendais un appel de Maura, je lui aie laissé un mot que Madame Rizzoli devait lui donner sur le traitement. Elle devait m'appeler pour un dosage. Vous connaissait le docteur Isles, très précise et appelle des qu'elle a un message...

-Je vais aller au domicile du docteur Isles pour vérifier si tout va bien. Je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci. Au revoir."

Il ferma son téléphone et alla chercher Korsak pour effectuer sa vérification. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et partirent vers Beacon Hill. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, trop inquiet sur ce qu'il pourrait arriver aux deux femmes.

Comme à son habitude, le quartier était calme et propre. Les allées étaient dégagées, les voitures garées et les volets encore fermés pour la plupart. Sans surprise, les deux lieutenants constatèrent que la voiture du docteur Isles était garée dans son garage, les volets étaient ouverts. Ils s'avancèrent et frappèrent à la porte. Ils attendirent, mais aucune réponse ne venait.

"Docteur Isles, c'est Frost!"

Personne ne répondit. Il croisa le regard de Korsak et en quelques secondes s'accordèrent pour entrer. L'aîné regarda par la fenêtre de ma cuisine et ne vit rien d'autre que le noir.

"Doc, on va entrer!"

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer un coup de feu retentit et traversa la porte. Les deux hommes plongèrent pour éviter la balle mais trois autres furent tirées. James tenait en joug la porte et ne comptait pas laisser entrer les deux hommes.

"Je ne vous conseille pas d'entrer!

-Bon d'accord, on ne va pas tenter d'entrer! Mais ne tirez plus!

-Appelez sur le portable de Maura!"

Ils se regardèrent inquiet, et reculèrent jusqu'à leur voiture. Korsak se précipita sur la radio et demanda une équipe d'intervention d'urgence pendant que Frost appelait le téléphone en question.

"J'ai appelé, je suis le lieutenant Frost et...

-Je me fous de qui vous êtes! Vous fichez tout en l'air!

-Qu'est-ce que je fiche en l'air?

-Peu importe!"

Il sentait la nervosité dans la voix de l'assaillant et préféra jouer la carte du gentil flic.

"Si vous commenciez par me dire comment vous vous appelez?

-C'est ça, comme ça vous pourrez me retrouver ou que j'aille!

-C'est pas grave, on oublie le nom."

Il essayait de garder une voix calme et douce pour ne pas énerver le criminel. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la situation à l'intérieur et ne voulait pas risquer de l'aggraver.

"Est-ce que le docteur Isles est avec vous?

-Ouais, et plutôt mal en point... Comme la fliquette d'ailleurs."

Il éclata de rire et manqua de faire perdre son sang-froid à Frost. Il serrait les poings et les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient tant il se retenait.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Je ne sais pas... Néanmoins, n'essayez pas d'entrer, les portes sont piégées et les fenêtres aussi... Je vous rappellerais."

Il raccrocha, laissant les deux policiers et les brigadiers qui arrivaient dans l'ignorance et l'inquiétude.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane regardait l'homme avec consternation. Il gardait son calme alors que les meilleures unités d'intervention encadraient la maison.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant? Des dizaines de policiers vont encercler la maison... En quelques minutes ils vont rentrer et vous tuer!

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit? Les portes sont piégées, ils ne peuvent pas entrer sans faire exploser cette maison et celles des voisins.

-Quoi? Les maisons voisines?"

Maura lisait la peur dans les yeux de sa compagne, la vie de trop d'innocents était en jeu.

"C'est un très beau quartier. Très ancien également. Les conduites de gaz de toute la rue sont aménagées de façon très rurale bien que l'on soit en ville, ce qui fait qu'elles ont un point de rencontre. Juste en dessous du garage de Maura. Une flamme et quelques bidouillages sur les conduites et tout saute!"

Il tapa des mains, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

"Je suis un génie!

-Et après? Vous allez mourir aussi si ils le font, vous n'y gagnez rien."

La voix de la légiste était tremblante mais les mots étaient lancés sur un ton de défi. Il s'approcha d'elle et colla presque ses lèvres à son oreille. Il susurra ses mots:

"Si... Je vois la peur danser dans tes yeux quand je m'approche de ta femme et ce sentiment d'incapacité te ronger. Je gagne quoiqu'il arrive..."

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe en sueur de la blonde.

"Ne la touche pas sale ordure!"

Jane tirait sur ses liens à s'en faire saigner les poignets. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il lui assena un coup dans le visage qui la laissa étourdie quelques instants.

"Jane! Ça va?

-O-oui, c'est rien."

Elle essayait de sourire mais ne parvenait qu'à laisser paraître une grimace de douleur. James regardait par la fenêtre entre les pans du rideau.

"Bon, ils sont nombreux. On dirait qu'ils accordent de l'importance à vos vies finalement.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi?

-À ça plus ou moins, je prévois tous mes gestes. Je vous précède toujours de dix coups.

-La modestie fait partie de tes qualités à ce que je vois! On va t'écraser et sortir d'ici tranquillement."

Il sourit avant de reprendre:

"Ça m'étonnerait!"

Le brun s'approcha du téléphone et composa le numéro du portable de Korsak.

"Capitaine Korsak.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux un hélicoptère dans la rue dans cinquante minutes et peut-être que vous reverrez les otages en vie..."

La détective assimila ses mots et les trouva aussitôt absurde. Aucun hélicoptère ne pourrait arriver ici en cinquante minutes, n'importe qui le saurait. Les pensées de Jane se tournèrent vers les deux solutions possibles: la bêtise ou alors... Il souhaite les éliminer coûte que coûte.

"Mais enfin, c'est impossible d'obtenir un hélico en si peu de temps!

-Débrouillez-vous! Si vous refusez je tue les deux femmes qui sont assises à côté de moi!"

Il raccrocha le téléphone et s'avança vers Maura.

"Tu vois ma belle, plus qu'à attendre le cheval blanc.

-Ils ne te le donneront pas!

-Ils seront bien obligés, et nous partirons tous les deux en laissant la détective ici."

L'italienne se retourna brusquement et fixa l'homme des yeux.

"Non mais ça va pas! Tu crois qu'une Rizzoli va te laisser lui piquer la plus incroyable et parfaite femme du monde?

-Tu n'auras pas le choix! S'ils refusent je vous tue toutes les deux.

-C'est bon Jane. Si il le fallait pour te sauver, j'irai avec lui..."

Le ravisseur s'esclaffa.

"Bien, très bien. Elle est sérieuse! Il leurs reste quarante minutes, je vais vérifier l'installation des fenêtres. À tout de suite!"

Et de son pas lourd et traînant, il quitta la pièce par le couloir laissant les deux femmes seules. Elles ne se regardaient pas et un silence de mort s'installa entre elles pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui paraissaient des heures.

"Arrêtes-ça Maura. Je t'en supplie arrêtes-ça."

Les yeux émeraudes de la blonde cherchèrent à croiser les prunelles sombres de sa compagne, en vain.

"De quoi tu par...

-Tu le sais très bien. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être forte, de te plier à ses quatre volontés ou même de me protéger!

-C'est à cause de moi que...

-Que je me suis faite enlevée, que je suis dans un sale état, que ma vie risque de s'achever maintenant! Oui, c'est à cause de toi!"

Les yeux de la légiste étaient emplis de larmes.

"Mais tu veux que je te dise Maura Isles?"

Elle avait peur de savoir ce que pensait Jane, peur d'être brisée si elle perdait son amour. Contre toute attente la brune souriait.

"Je m'en contre fous. Parce que c'est aussi à cause de toi, non plutôt grâce à toi que je ris, que je vis, que je continue d'avancer et que j'ai découvert l'amour. Alors arrêtes de me protéger comme tu le fais alors que tu ne peux même pas te préserver toi! Et n'oublie pas une chose: jamais je ne te laisserais partir avec un malade qui te ferait du mal comme lui! Il n'a pas encore compris à qui il a affaire."

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de nous sortir de là!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire... J'avais presque réussi à me libérer grâce à une bouteille de vin cassée mais...

-Mais il t'a attrapé et c'est là qu'il t'a mis K.O."

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

"C'était bien joué, j'aurais fait pareil!"

La brune lui donna un sourire avant de reprendre.

"Si les ouvertures sont effectivement piégées, notre seul moyen de sortir est de désamorcer les bombes...

-J'ai quelques notions d'électronique et des connaissances en chimie mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'aider...

-Ça ne fait rien. Pour sortir, il doit avoir une télécommande, il suffit de la prendre.

-Il l'a sûrement avec lui.

-Mince, et moi qui pensais que ça serait facile!"

Elles se jetèrent un regard complice.

"C'était de l'ironie?"

L'italienne souffla désespérée.

"Oui Maur', c'était de l'ironie.

-Comment peux-tu penser à faire de l'ironie dans un moment pareil?

-Je ne sais pas, l'habitude peut-être... Bon on continue ou on prend le thé?

-Tu as raison, je suppose qu'il faut neutraliser James avant de..."

Elle coupa sa phrase à l'entente des pas dans le couloir. Le bruit des chaussures sur le parquet des chambres donna une idée à la détective. À voix basse elle reprit:

"Il y a quoi dans ce meuble?

-Des tas de choses, des bougeoirs, des...

-Y'a quelque chose qui coupe sur l'étagère du bas ou non?

-Euh... Oui, oui! Il y a le hachoir à salade pour Bass!"

Elle hocha la tête et se tut lorsqu'elle aperçut leur ravisseur.

"Alors, ça discute?"

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

"Pas envie de parler hein? Tant pis. Je vais rappeler les flics... On va voir si vos petits copains sont obéissants.

-Korsak.

-Capitaine, ou est mon hélicoptère?

-En chemin, mais il nous faudrait une heure de plus au moins.

-Hors de question, si vous refusez, je les tue sur le champ!

-Non non, on va y arriver!

-Capitaine, une dernière chose... Si vous voulez limiter les pertes, dites à l'équipe tactique de se retirer. Il y a des bombes sur chaque entrée de cette maison, de quoi faire sauter le quarter.

-Quoi?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu!

-Bon écoutez, l'équipe se retire mais retirez les bombes. Il y a trop de vies en jeu.

-Pas question. Si mon hélicoptère est là, alors rien n'explosera. Si dans trois heures je ne suis pas sorti, la minuterie fera tout sauter. Bonne chance!"

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers les deux femmes.

"Je suis plus prévoyant que ce que vous ne pensiez n'est-ce pas? Je le lis dans vos yeux!

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas du dégoût ou du mépris que tu vois dans mes yeux?

-Un jour tu m'aimeras Maura...

-Ce jour-là ce sera parce que tu seras mort."

Il lui sourit et pris une chaise.

"Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter, on a tout le temps devant nous."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lieutenant Frost se battait avec Cavanaugh pour le retrait de l'équipe tactique.

"Capitaine, de toute façon ils ne peuvent rien faire. Laissez une équipe en retrait et laissez-nous gérer ça.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Il y a trop de vie en jeu...

-Vous savez très bien vous aussi qu'un hélicoptère est impossible à obtenir en si peu de temps et avec un motif pareil...

-Nous n'avons pas le choix!"

Il souffla avant de reprendre:

"Très bien, retirez l'équipe tactique. Mais je veux cinq hommes au croisement en civil avec du matériel de désamorçage!"

Il hocha la tête et se dépêcha de donner les instructions. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait avec Jane, il avait vu son tempérament fort et directeur. Un contrôle parfait de la situation, une très grande empathie et un amour inconsidéré pour son travail. Seule femme à la criminelle, et portant avec plus de brio que tous les hommes la responsabilité de son insigne. C'était sur elle qu'il avait calqué ses démarches, pris confiance en lui et appris à mener les opérations.

"Bon les gars, merci d'être venu! On ne prend aucun risque, je ne veux plus voir personne à moins de deux kilomètres!"

Sa voix était forte et autoritaire. Aucun des hommes ne discuta et tout le monde se retira. Les quatre voitures quittèrent en file indienne les lieux. Seule une voiture fut placée en retrait, attendant les ordres. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Frost aperçut Korsak décrocher, il s'approcha et écouta.

"Bien, je vois que vous m'avez écouté.

-L'hélicoptère ne sera peut-être pas là à temps.

- Si il n'est pas là, elles mourront. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Dépêchez-vous."

La tonalité leur indiqua qu'il avait raccroché. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre en quête d'une solution.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre neuf! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël (en retard) et une TRES BONNE ANNEE 2014 ! Plein de bonheur et de bonnes choses, dans les amours, le travail, la famille et l'argent! **

**Gros bisous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme prévu je reprends un rythme normal! J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster le chapitre 10, mon ordinateur fait des siennes! Je profite donc des quelques minutes de répit qu'il me laisse et publie ce nouveau chapitre (un peu plus tôt que prévu)! **

**Yaya Gefibu: C'est vrai que c'est toujours Jane qui est blessée, même si dans cette fiction c'est un "ennemi" de Maura. J'essaierais d'envoyer notre légiste préférée à l'hopital dans une prochaine fiction! :D Promis!**

**Elyseb: Si tu veux savoir, il suffit de lire! Bonne lecture! :-)**

**Bon, il me semble qu'il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais je me rattraperais sur les prochains! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

"L'échéance est arrivée. Et mon hélicoptère n'est pas là.

-Donnez-leur plus de temps! C'est impossible d'obtenir un hélico en si peu de temps!"

L'homme tournait en rond, pourtant, il ne paraissait pas inquiet. Tout semblait calculé au détail près, comme l'imaginait Jane. La mort était son objectif après tout.

"Vous allez-mourir en même temps que nous! À quoi cela vous sert-il?"

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'italienne qui le fixait avec un air de défi.

"Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir, du moins pas tout de suite. Je vais m'enfuir avant même qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe. Mais vous, vous allez mourir dans une explosion grandiose."

Maura ne disait rien. Elle regardait sa compagne tenter de trouver une solution. Impuissante, elle se trouvait bête et inutile. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes et elle peinait à distinguer les yeux sombre de la brune. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard croisa celui de la détective. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Elle lui demandait de rester forte, que tout allait s'arranger. Mais où trouver la force de continuer à se battre quand la mort se tient devant vous. Comment faire?

Flash-back:

La chambre était sombre. Le soleil était couché depuis des heures, la lune avait repris possession du ciel. Le vent automnal caressait les volets de l'appartement avec force et caractère. Dans le lit, Jane traçait du bout des doigts des petits cercles sur le bras de la blonde. Les deux femmes étaient allongées, enlacées. La tête de Maura était lovée dans le coup de la détective. Ses bras musclés l'entouraient d'une bulle protectrice.

"Dis-moi Jane...

-Oui?"

Elle posa son menton sur la chevelure blonde et attendit la question.

"Comment est-ce que tu fais?

-Pour?

-Ne pas avoir peur quand tu es sur le terrain. Ne pas perdre confiance en toi quand tu perds un innocent... Trouver la force de continuer malgré tout ce que tu vois au quotidien...

-Tu vois les mêmes choses que moi je te signale."

Elle posa sur elle son regard émeraude avec une intensité qui n'apparaissait pas souvent dans ses yeux.

"Réponds à la question s'il-te-plaît."

L'italienne souffla gentiment et sourit avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux de Maura.

"Je ne suis pas inhumaine Maur'. Quand je suis sur le terrain et qu'une balle m'effleure, j'ai peur. Il faudrait être suicidaire pour ne pas avoir peur. Mais c'est ce qui te permet d'avancer, au fond ça te rappelle que tu tiens à la vie et que c'est trop tôt pour abandonner. La peur est une force insondable et qui ne se mesure pas. Et quand je perds quelqu'un, ou quand je tue quelqu'un... Que ce soit une victime ou un criminel, je me sens toujours mal. Ôter la vie ou ne pas pouvoir en sauver une, en fait c'est la même chose pour moi. Je sais que j'ai mal fait mon job, ça me rend malade. Tout est enfermé, au plus profond de moi, là où je suis sûre que personne ne le trouvera. Je me voile la face, je fais la femme forte. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un être humain. Alors quand je rentre chez moi ces soirs-là, je m'assois sur mon lit, je sors la boîte qui est dans ma table de chevet et j'ajoute un petit caillou..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais... J'ai l'impression de les laisser partir en faisant cela. Pour chaque personne que j'ai perdu il y a un caillou..."

La légiste buvait ses paroles, elle s'était légèrement relevée pour pouvoir guetter les réactions de son amante.

"Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne avant. C'est fou ce que je me sens bien avec toi. Je viens de te révéler mon secret le plus humiliant que je garde au fond de moi, ma plus grande preuve de faiblesse juste parce que tu m'as posé la question.

-Jane..."

Pour toute réponse, des lèvres vinrent de coller contre les siennes.

"Est-ce que...

-Regarde, elle est sous le lit."

La blonde se leva et attrapa la petite boîte noire qui dormait sous le lit. Elle la posa sur ses genoux et attendit une dernière fois la confirmation de Jane.

"Vas-y, ouvre la."

Elle lui sourit et souleva le couvercle délicatement. Une centaine de points se dessina sous ses yeux. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne mesura pas tout de suite la quantité de pierre, mais au fur et à mesure elle comprit.

"Il y en a des centaines..."

La détective hocha la tête.

"N'oublies jamais ça Maura. La peur est humaine, et tant qu'elle le sera, elle sera notre plus grande force. C'est là que tout se réunit. Je mets des cailloux pour chaque personne perdue en espérant que jamais je ne mette de caillou pour une personne que j'aime parce que j'ai peur. Au quotidien. Elle est une part de nos vies qui ne se maîtrise pas, on vit avec c'est tout."

La blonde ferma la boîte et la rangea à sa place avant de se mettre sur les genoux de Jane, lui faisant face. Un long baiser s'entama, exprimant tout l'amour qu'elles se donnaient.

Fin du Flash-Back.

La condition humaine, le propre de l'homme, les émotions. Tout cela faisait partie des choses dont Maura ne connaissait rien. Cela avait toujours été un point faible dont elle s'était cachée, notamment en choisissant la branche de la médecine légale: peu de contact avec les vivants mais une sensation d'utilité et de justice. Maura ne s'était jamais voilée la face: Jane était bien meilleure qu'elle sur ce point-là. Dès qu'elle lui parlait de sa façon de voir l'être humain, la légiste l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention, s'abreuvant de ce savoir qui ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Encore une fois, l'italienne lui avait appris ce qu'était la peur. Rester forte car elle fait partie de la vie, s'accroche car elle est la preuve que ça en vaut la peine. Ça en vaut la peine. Elle se redressa légèrement, retrouvant un peu de prestance et de grandeur. Une expression de défi vint de plaquer sur son visage, accompagnant celle de sa compagne.

"Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir un hélicoptère, alors je vais tout faire péter. Mais avant, je veux savourer la mort, ta mort."

Son regard se porta sur Maura. Il sourit avant de continuer.

"Je vais te tuer, laissant le spectacle de ton cadavre à ta fliquette.

-Non!"

L'homme sortit un couteau de sa poche arrière et le plaça sous la gorge blanche de Maura. Son sourire s'étira, laissant voir ses dents blanches. Jane, qui avait réussi depuis déjà plusieurs minutes à saisir le hachoir à salade. Une chance que l'étagère du meuble soit une simple planche de bois. Les cordages étaient affaiblis mais elle ne pouvait s'en défaire complètement, le temps lui manquait. La lame posée sur le coup de Maura fit monter l'adrénaline dans l'organisme de Jane. Chaque parcelle de son corps était remplie de rage et de peur, décuplant ses forces pour sauver celle qu'elle aimait. Pleine de cette force nouvelle, elle tira sur ses liens à s'en faire saigner les poignets. Il inclina le couteau, prêt à trancher, alors, dans un ultime cri et mouvement, la détective rompit la corde et bascula en avant. James, surpris, baissa son bras quelques secondes. Saisissant l'occasion, la brune se lança vers l'avant, atteignant le mollet de l'homme avec le hachoir. Un cri de douleur retentit. Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide qui fut esquivé, ne pouvant se relever, l'italienne chercha à atteindre un point sensible. Elle ne parvint qu'à trancher la chair musclée du second mollet. Il avait sorti son arme, pointant Jane. Abandonner ne servait à rien, le seul "si" vrai à ce moment-là était simple: si elle ne faisait rien, elle mourrait. Ne laissant aucune chance de tirer à son agresseur, elle s'accrocha de son bras droit à la jambe de James et balança d'un coup fort le hachoir dans le poignet de son ravisseur. Sous le coup de la douleur, il laissa tomber l'arme au sol sur laquelle se précipita la brune. Reprenant ses réflexes de flic, elle pointa l'arme vers le thorax de l'homme et lui dit de ne plus bouger. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il tenta de se jeter sur la blessée. Trois bruits de tir sifflèrent dans l'air. La première en plein cœur, les deux autres dans le poumon et le sternum. Le silence résonna. Seul le corps lourd et sans vie de James sur le sol émit un bruit sourd. La chute parut lente, très lente. Marquant la fin d'un cauchemar...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les cris de Jane avaient transpercés le silence. Les lieutenants qui attendaient devant la maison s'étaient stoppés, aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Trop occupés à imaginer l'horreur de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Korsak composa le numéro du téléphone de Maura, espérant qu'aucune des deux femmes ne soit morte. Le téléphone sonna, mais personne ne répondit.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane contemplait le corps raide qui se vidait de son sang devant elle. L'arme encore brandie, son bras tremblait. Elle s'approcha de l'homme sous le regard apeuré de sa compagne. Aucun doute sur l'état de ravisseur: mort. Maura hésita quelques secondes avant de parler.

"Il est... Mort?"

La brune hocha la tête lentement avant de se trainer jusqu'à la chaise de la blonde. À l'aide du hachoir encore dégoulinant de sang, elle coupa les liens avec force et précision. Une fois libre Maura réalisa pleinement la situation. Fini. Tout était fini. Elle se précipita vers Jane, peinant à rester en équilibre. L'action, mélangée à la douleur de sa jambe lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle commençait à vaciller lorsque la légiste la rattrapa. Elle se saisit du téléphone posé sur le dessus du meuble et composa le numéro de Frost.

"Détective Frost?

-Frost! C'est...

-Docteur Isles!

-Il faut... Jane est...

-Calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer. Comment ça va?

-Je, je vais bien. Jane fait un malaise mais elle va bien.

-Le ravisseur?

-Mort."

Il souffla et fit signe à tout le monde que tout allait bien avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Maura.

"Vous pouvez sortir?

-Non."

C'était la voix de Jane. Faible mais présente. Elle sentait que sa tête était surélevée et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle était sur les genoux de la scientifique. Une main passait dans ses cheveux tendrement et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elles ne venaient pas d'elle mais de la femme penchée au-dessus de son corps. Elle lui prit délicatement le téléphone des mains et le porta à son oreille non sans un sourire pour la blonde.

"Frost c'est Jane.

-Ça va?

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il faut nous sortir de là. Il a tout blindé de bombes, mais il doit y avoir une télécommande...

-Il faut que tu la trouve.

-Ouais, on va chercher mais avant je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous devez dégager la zone et évacuer tout le monde.

-Mais...

-Il y a aussi une minuterie, si jamais on ne trouvait pas la télécommande...

-On ne peut pas vous laisser seules.

-Vous ne nous êtes d'aucune aide dehors. Évacuez le quartier, ça limitera le nombre de morts et blessés... S'il-te-plaît Barry."

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Cela le surprit et il réalisa qu'elle était très sérieuse et sûre de sa décision.

"D'accord, mais je resterais. Tous les autres partiront.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon?

-Non Jane. Tu devras t'en contenter.

-D'accord. Je vais laisser le haut-parleur pour que tu puisses suivre ce qu'on fait.

-Ok.

-Tu peux nous donner des infos sur la télécommande?"

Bien qu'elle soit encore faible, la brune se releva et prit ses béquilles pour chercher l'engin. Maura restait stoïque au milieu de la pièce, telle une statue.

"Hey Maura?"

Cette dernière releva la tête.

"Écoutes, je sais que c'est dur mais c'est bientôt fini. Si on trouve cette télécommande, on pourra partir, loin. Être ensemble, comme avant."

La détective tendit sa main pour aider la scientifique à se relever. Elle la saisit et se leva. Pendant quelques secondes elle se contenta de rester debout, sous le regard de Jane. En moins d'une minute, elle se précipita dans les bras de l'italienne et blottit sa tête contre son épaule. Elle lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'embrassèrent puis se quittèrent à contrecœur. La prestance de Maura revint. Elle se redressa, sécha ses larmes et prit la parole. Sa voix tremblait encore mais on sentait qu'elle essayait de la stabiliser, de rester calme.

"Barry, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur l'appareil?

-Il sera petit, en plastique. Dans un endroit sûr pour ne rien activer par inadvertance. Peut-être caché dans la maison...

-Non. Je pense qu'il l'a sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Il a... Avait un trouble de la personnalité narcissique. Il se trouvait trop important pour confier sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre ou même pour la télécommande. Pour lui, il était la personne la plus sûre."

Elle s'approcha du cadavre, s'apprêtant à le fouiller. Des morts elle en touchait tous les jours, son métier consistait en cela, autopsier et les aider à trouver la paix. Pourtant, ce jour-là, après des années de métier, Maura Isles hésita à toucher un corps. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se décider. Après un combat avec elle-même, elle se pencha et fouilla, poche par poche, le corps de James Petter. Elle retourna chaque poche, chaque trou mais ne trouva rien. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Jane.

"Si elle est pas sur lui elle doit être ailleurs... Maur', tu as regardé dans la doublure de sa veste? Hoyt avait caché la photo dans sa salopette de prison...

-Je n'ai rien senti.

-Je suis déjà tombé sur des dealers qui cachait leur came dans la doublure mais qui rajoutait du coton une épaisseur de coton pour qu'on ne le sente pas à la fouille corporelle."

Elle s'approcha du corps et s'assit près de Maura.

"Tu peux aller me chercher une paire de ciseaux s'il-te-plaît?

-Attends..."

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et lui donna une paire de ciseaux de couture. Avec précaution, la détective découpa le bord de la veste afin d'en révéler le contenu. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de l'épaule gauche, une plaque de coton apparut. Elle la souleva et vit un petit boîtier noir, très fin. Jane le prit et le posa dans sa main droite.

"Je crois que je l'ai trouvé!"

Maura s'intéressa au morceau de plastique posé sur la paume de la brune.

"C'est minuscule..."

Frost qui était toujours au téléphone prit la parole:

"Jane, comment ça se présente?

-On a trouvé le boîtier. C'est minuscule, je vais l'ouvrir.

-Fait attention, si tu vois un fil tu...

-Frost, me met pas la pression s'il-te-plaît!

-Désolé.

-Pardonné mais tu me dois un verre!

-C'est quand tu veux!"

Les deux lieutenants souriaient. Même dans un moment si critique, Jane ne baissait pas les bras.

"Bon alors... C'est pas bon Frost!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

-Un clavier et un écran.

-Un code... Putain il était malin!

-Il faut croire que oui..."

Maura qui était alors silencieuse regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne.

"Combien de caractères?

-Cinq...

-Il y a des chiffres sur le clavier?

-Non.

-Il faut chercher dans le passé de James tout ce qui pourrait correspondre...

-Ça prendrait trop de temps Frost...

-Je sais ce que c'est..."

Jane fixa Maura pendant plusieurs secondes.

"Tape James.

-Quoi?

-Jane! On n'a pas le temps, il ne reste que quatre minutes avant la fin du compte à rebours...

-Comment tu...?

-Tape "James" ou c'est moi qui le fait!"

Devant l'air autoritaire de la légiste elle s'exécuta. Lettre après lettre, le nom de leur ravisseur apparut à l'écran. Lorsqu'elle tapa le "S" final, un point vert s'alluma sur le côté puis passa au rouge. Les battements du cœur de Maura s'accélérèrent mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Le point clignota, trois fois puis s'éteignit. Frost, Maura et Jane retenaient leur souffle, attendant une détonation qui ne venait pas. Une minute passa, puis une autre. Personne ne parlait, personne n'y croyait. Le silence pesait dans la pièce, retenant les mots, les coinçant dans la gorge des deux femmes et du lieutenant.

"Jane..."

Les mots de Jane se répercutèrent dans L'Echo silencieux...

"Jane, il faut que j'essaye de rentrer ou que vous essayiez de sortir..."

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Les deux femmes se regardaient. Chacune se noyant dans les prunelles de l'autre. Maura se leva et aida Jane à faire de même. Elle ne prit qu'une béquille, préférant s'appuyer sur la légiste pour parcourir la mince distance qui les séparait de la porte. Doucement, au rythme de la détective, elles avancèrent. Leurs mains se posèrent en même temps sur la mince poignée de porte.

"Ensemble?

-Ensemble."

Alors, une dernière fois, elles se sourirent et s'initient dans un chaste baiser. La poignée tourna, lentement. Prudemment, elles tirèrent la porte de leur liberté. La lumière du jour les éblouit. Elles plissèrent les yeux. Les premiers pas à l'extérieur furent timides, comme si elles avaient quitté ce monde depuis des années. Frost courut vers les deux femmes

"Oh la vache! Vous allez bien!"

Il remplaça Maura et conduit Jane à la voiture, suivit par la légiste. Il prit la radio et annonça qu'elles allaient bien.

"Tout va bien! Elles sont en vie! Je demande une équipe médicale et de déminage en urgence!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la rue fut envahie, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, par des voitures de police et deux ambulances. Elles furent prises en charge. Cette fois, tout était fini.

* * *

**Et voilà! Cette fois s'en est fini de James... Enfin presque ;p **

**A dimanche prochain et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Bisous :-)**


End file.
